A diferent begining
by Kris-san
Summary: What if naruto at the age of six was attacked so horribly he was taken in by his god mother. definetly a naru-hina later on M for blood, gore and probably language too. READ IT AND REVIEW !
1. a diferent beging

_**Unnamed as of yet**_

* * *

A small boy ran through the darkened streets of Konoha, a massive mob of villager's and shinobi alike chasing only a few meters behind until the small boy tripped on a loose rock and skidded along the floor. The small blonde slowly scrambled to his feet only to find he was surrounded by his pursuers. He stood up straight and turned to look at every single person present.

The boy stood, ready for his birthday gift from the village, after all … you learn to get used to the beatings after two years of being a moving target for shuriken practice for the Uchiha's, a mental test subject for the Yamanaka's and a punching back for the Akimichi's. About the only person Naruto truly trusted was the old man Sarutobi and Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

As he stood there waiting, he could hear the crowd practically screaming for his blood and revenge for the death of people whose names he had never even heard of before in his short lifetime. It was at this time that two chunin decided they would give the crowd what they yearned for. One of the chunin appeared behind the boy and kicked the boy to his knee's with an audible snap from his legs, the boy didn't give in to their wants one bit and refused to cry out in agony as he felt his small bones splinter and shatter with the force of the kick.

Both chunin were angered by this and nodded to each other. The taller of the two chunin held the boy up by his arms as the crowd began to roar with applause as the other chunin began to snap the boy's ribs with chakara enhanced punches, making the small blonde cough up an alarming amount of dark red blood.

There were suddenly several proofs of smoke as the chunin was just throwing another punch only to find it caught in the fist of the legendary copy-cat Kakashi … an ANBU legend and one of the most skilled jounin to ever be produced by the hidden leaf. Behind Kakashi stood the third Hokage himself, along with Ibiki and Anko from the interrogation squad as well as two whole ANBU squads.

"Eagle-san, round up the shinobi present and send them to the ANBU interrogation headquarters" Sarutobi said angrily then looked at Kakashi and Anko.

"Anko-chan, be a dear and show these bastards no quarter, Kakashi take young Naruto hear for immediate medical attention, don't leave the boy on his own till I arrive" the old Hokage ordered, receiving a chorus of "HAI!"

The old Hokage then looked out over the crowd and glared "Is this really how stupid you people are? … You attack a young and defenceless boy for no reason? How about I have the ANBU round up all of your children and beat them within an inch of their lives?" he shouted in pure rage.

"The forth would kill that brat if he were here" shouted a random villager from the crowd.

"yes I'm sure Yondaime would kill his own son wouldn't he?" the old Hokage shouted sarcastically with enough killing intent to make the crowd step back and start to whisper amongst themselves.

"That is a damn lie!" screamed another villager.

"Oh come off it! You can't see the resemblance? … He is Namikaze Minato's son; I was there when he was born!" Sarutobi argued.

It was then that Hiashi Hyuuga appeared beside the Hokage and whispered something into the old mans ear. The Hokage smiled slightly and nodded "Choose only those you trust and I thank you for this Hiashi"

The Hyuuga head just smiled warmly and bowed to the Hokage before taking a step back and using a shunshin to disappear.

"One day you may need to rely on the very boy you all hate … I wouldn't be surprised if he turns his back on you" Sarutobi stated before he disappeared back to his office.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

Sarutobi was in Naruto's hospital room with Hiashi standing near the window, neither could bring themselves to look at the boy who was on a live support machine and ventilator. The amount of wires and tubes connected to the small six-year-old was a sickening sight to behold.

"Hokage-sama … I have tried every way I can, there is no way I'll be able to take the boy in … me and my wife want nothing more than to take him in, even some of the branch member's want him there but the clan council will do everything they can to force him out or kill the boy in his sleep" Hiashi said sadly.

"That is okay there are still a few people … Kakashi is far to busy with the amount of missions he takes on and Jariya is never even in the country … Tsunade cant stand the village and is usually drunk anyway … my only real choices were you Hiashi and because you cannot I guess Anko-chan will ask to take the boy in, being Kushina's best friend since childhood and all I'm sure she can be trusted … I just hope Naruto wont leave the village when he is older" Sarutobi explained.

A few moments later Anko and Kakashi appeared in the hospital room.

"So can you take him in Hiashi?" Anko asked seriously.

"Unfortunately I cannot" Hiashi replied sadly.

"Fine then I'll take him, being his godmother and all" Anko said with a smile "don't worry Hiashi I'll bring him over once a week so you can see him if you like?" Anko smiled slightly.

"I would like that … I'm sure little Hinata would like someone to play with as well" Hiashi said with a smirk.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked as he moved up beside the bed.

"Stable … he should be able to come of the machines later on tonight" Hiashi filled in.

Naruto shuffled in the bed slightly as he slowly opened his eyes, pulling weakly at the oxygen mask, eventually letting Kakashi lower it and help the boy sit up as the boy breathed deeply and swallowed hard.

"Just take your time Naruto" Sarutobi said as he poured the boy a glass of water.

Though they were all thinking the same thing, how the hell was this possible the next thing they heard made them all smile and sweat drop.

"Can I go get Ramen …" the small boy said quietly before lying back on the pillow and taking the glass of water and gulping it down slowly.

"Sure thing … I'll go get some" Kakashi said as he disappeared.

* * *

**Well that is the prologue to my newest idea which is right now what im obsessing over, I know a few people are real pissed off that I haven't updated in a while this is mainly due to me getting a virus and loosing a hell of a lot of chapter's I had written and the fact that hardly anybody reviewed. Anyway I bet you didn't see that coming did you! Anko being Naruto's godmother ! hahahahaaaaaaaaaa. I have big things planned for this story. By the way my first story Is this love will not be updated for another three months … I lod you all that if I didn't get review I wouldn't update for a year.**

**Its official I have finally fucking snapped !**

**Im pretty sure this will be a naru-hina because I can't stand the idea of Naruto being with anybody else at all, not ever. So those who pair Naruto and Sakura you are sick, sick bastards!**

.


	2. names mean nothin

* * *

**(Note: HAISHI IS NOT A PRICK IN THIS FIC!)**

* * *

**Someone asked me if I were going to continue my other stories and yes I am but for –is this love- I will NOT be updating for another three months because of the lack of reviews I received for the last chapter. I said I wouldn't update for a year and I figure I have three months left before I want to update.**

* * *

Seven years have past since Anko took Naruto in and the boy was doing well in life, he was in his last year at the academy with the third best grades in his class, he would be second or third if I could get that damned Bunshin no jutsu down. Hell he couldn't even create one without it looking deathly pasty faced and ill. But he made up for the failure of the Bunshin no jutsu in two other skills that no one else had been taught in the academy. Anko saw fit to have Gekko Hayate teach Naruto the basics in Kenjutsu which the boy was now a level two blade master, which, shocked her completely that he had taken to the art with such determination, but then again she should know better when it came to the Ninja arts Naruto worked in all seriousness. Naruto usually wore black shinobi pants with grey medical tape around his ankles and opted for black zori. He wore a mesh shirt with a black jacket with an orange Namikaze crest on the left side of the jacket over his heart.

He had trouble making friends in the academy, mainly because the other students parents had told their children to stay well away from him, which he didn't mind because he had his best friend Hinata anyway and there were at least a handful of other's who were civil with the boy. Jariya had been teaching Naruto the basic sealing techniques and again Naruto took to it like noodles to Ramen.

Jariya would often turn up to train with Naruto as a sparing partner and today was one of those days.

Naruto ran forward, throwing well aimed punches and kicks at Jariya who was able to block them all with ease and push Naruto back, who smirked and took out a kunai from his utility pouch and threw it at Jariya who in turn caught it with ease and twirled it around his fingers "nice try kid" Jariya complimented then suddenly took a closer look at the kunai with had what looked like a tag attached to it until there was a bright flash of light and Jariya stumbled a little.

Naruto took his chance and dashed in to land a solid blow on Jariya.

As the fist came near Jariya had almost composed himself and just about managed to block the attack.

"Okay Naruto enough for today, you've improved greatly … I didn't even notice you swiped the flash tag from me" Jariya commented.

Naruto just smirked, not being as talkative as usual Jariya noticed there must be a problem.

"What up?" Jariya asked quietly.

"Nothing really I just can't perfect Bunshin no jutsu at all" Naruto said as he frowned, again pondering what was causing it.

"Tell you what then … your birthday is next week and I wont be here to see you so I'll give Anko-chan something which should bump you right up to first place in the academy grades.

Naruto nodded happily as he stood.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

Naruto sat in his usual seat waiting for Hinata to show up. He kept his head down so he didn't have to look at anyone else as he heard something that chilled his spine to the very core … Fan girls.

"IM SITTING NEXT TO SASKAY-KUN" one shouted.

"NO WAY INO-PIG HE LOVES ME NOT YOU!" screeched the other.

'Oh god why can't they just shut the fuck up' Naruto thought as he looked up in annoyance.

Hinata then sat down next to Naruto who smiled to her and was about to say something when Iruka walked in.

"Okay shut up people and take your places … this morning we will be doing Taijutsu evaluations followed by weapon evaluations" Iruka stated and pointed to the door " everyone outside and wait by the ring"

Everyone got up with a sigh and walked out and waited patiently until Iruka appeared.

"Okay first up I want Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto …" Iruka announced.

The other students gathered around whispering bets and that Sasuke couldn't be beaten … the truth is Naruto hardly ever tried against the Uchiha … it saved him hassle from his fan girls but today he wanted to test the stuck up little prick after one of his fan girls had said something that really pissed Naruto off.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Sakura had walked up to Naruto after she heard him snort at Sasuke and glared at him "you and Sasuke are so alike yet so different … you both come from clans which have both been wiped out to just the two of you but the difference is Naruto, that Sasuke's clan will always be remembered and revered over such a small and pointless clan, even if the Yondaime was your father … you'll never be able to live up to a clan name!" she screeched._

* * *

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Sasuke took the Uchiha's Taijutsu stance and Naruto took up Jariya's Goken stance. Every body looked at Naruto as if he were stupid, having never seen this style ever before and it looked as if Naruto purposely wanted to loose.

"Hey dobe … did someone as pathetic as you teach you that stance or are you just going to make it up as you go along" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said back angrily

"Hn whatever"

"Begin!" Iruka shouted as he stepped back.

Naruto stood still in his stance calmly and stared at Sasuke who just sneered "I'll make this quick" he said as he charged at Naruto quickly. Naruto stood still.

Sasuke pulled back a fist ready to strike and let it go, Naruto however knocked the fist away and dealt a powerful upward palm strike to the Uchiha's chin, propelling the other boy backwards through the air and into the dirt.

Jariya had appeared next to Iruka to watch what was going on, purely out of boredom and happened to smile at what Naruto had just done. The students took notice of him and quickly knew exactly who he was and started asking him for training and such.

Jariya ignored them and watched the match as Sasuke got back up and charged Naruto again only to have his kick neutralized and leaving Sasuke open to attack which Naruto dived in at his chance. He kicked Sasuke higher into the air and then bought his heel down on the boys gut. Naruto back flipped away from Sasuke and landed in a crouch position as Sasuke hit the dirt hard.

"That's it I've had enough of this shit!" Sasuke shouted in rage and went through a string of seals.

"Sasuke don't!" Iruka shouted but it was too late, Sasuke had already finished with the tiger seal.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted as he blew a relatively large fireball at Naruto.

"Suiton: Teppodama" Naruto shouted as he spat a small stream of water which collided with Sasuke's jutsu, turning them both to steam.

At this point Jariya stepped up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder before walking to the Uchiha and picking him up roughly by his collar.

"what the hell are you playing at boy? Trying to kill my student" Jariya shouted angrily.

"Jariya sensei, leave him he isn't worth the trouble … besides we've got things to talk about I assume by your presence?" Naruto said politely.

Jariya dropped Sasuke to the dirt and walked over to Naruto "I'm just here to say that Anko-chan wont be home till tomorrow and that you'll be staying at the Hyuuga residence tonight … okay?"

"Sure that's fine … hey Hinata, I'll walking home with you today" Naruto said with a grin, making the dark haired girl smile and blush slightly as she walked towards him.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

* * *

Naruto was walking with Hinata to the Hyuuga compound when he looked at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan … why is it you don't lust after Sasuke-teme like all the other girls in class?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because he is arrogant and self centred and that is not what I want … I want a guy who is kind, gentle and isn't interested in my social status as clan heir … also he would have to love me … I couldn't stand marrying someone who I don't love or if they don't love me" Hinata explained with a blush as she realized she basically just explained her perfect boyfriend to be like Naruto.

"I understand that but what do they see in him that's so special?" Naruto asked.

"I guess it would be that he has a kekkei genkai and is the last surviving member of his clan" Hinata answered.

"I'm the last surviving member of my clan, the son of a Hokage and we both have more skill than him but why is it im frowned upon by everyone …. Yet he is treated like a god" Naruto pondered.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun … your twice the man he'll ever be … you just need to prove yourself" Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! At least your not like the blonde pig and the pink banshee … 'OH SASKAY-KUN, AM I PRETTY? YOU KNOW I AM 'CAUSE I STARVED MYSELF TO BE THIS THIN, JUST FOR YOU, SASKAY-KUN!" Naruto joked as he imitated Sakura and Ino which made Hinata smile and giggle a little. When ever he was able to make her smile he loved it and would do anything to see her smile.

They reached the gate of the Hyuuga compound and walked in towards the main household only to be greeted by Hiashi himself.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata how was the academy today?" Hiashi asked as he invited them to sit down with him as he was signing some minor documents.

"Today was good father, Naruto-kun beat Sasuke easily in a spar and even bested the Uchiha's fire jutsu" Hinata explained with a smile and a slight blush.

"Hinata is still the second top rookie of the year just behind Sasuke but that's probably only because he's the 'last Uchiha' and everybody kisses his butt. Her fight with Sakura was humiliating though …"Naruto said with a slight smile.

Hiashi looked up with a questioning frown.

"Humiliating for Sakura that is, by the way why did you decide to go all out of the pink banshee?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Hinata said waving Naruto off but was thinking more along the lines of

'If that pink haired bitch ever bad mouths Naruto-kun again I'll kill her'

"Brilliant!, from what I hear he is a spoilt brat anyway Its good to know he can be put in his place" Hiashi said with pride at both his daughter and Naruto who he considered a son anyway.

"Remember you two that acting high and mighty can be your undoing, especially when your name makes you thing you are superior than all other's" Hiashi said as he signed another document.

There was the sound of running before Naruto was tackled to the floor and landed hard with a seven- year-old Hanabi pinning him down "Naruto-chan! … Can I play with your hair again? Can I? Can I?" the younger of the two Hyuuga sisters shouted with enthusiasm.

Naruto shook his head "Not today Hanabi-chan" Naruto responded as he stood up.

Hanabi pouted and punched Naruto in the stomach and smiled when he fell to the ground like a sack of spuds. The small Hyuuga just smiled and ran away giggling. Hinata bent down to help Naruto up from the ground.

Naruto and Hinata made their way down the corridor. Since being a close friend of the Hyuuga household, main and branch families, Naruto was allowed to stay frequently when Anko was on missions, he was even given his own permanent room to sleep in right next to Hinata's room.

Both dropped their school bags off in their respective rooms and headed to the courtyard for some light training. Usually Hinata would work with her father while Naruto watched and studied seals from various scrolls Jariya had given him. Naruto practiced sealing and unsealing his wikizashi, a gift Anko had bought him when he became a level two blade master, it was a basic blade with a black handle wrapped in black cloth and the hand guard was a simple black metal too. Naruto then looked at the intricately drawn seal on the scroll and put the wikizashi aside for a moment and added a few detailed adjustments to the seal he looked over it and smiled as he sealed his wikizashi vertically into the seal.

Naruto looked up to see that Hinata and her father were taking a break and walked up to them.

"Umm Hiashi-sama could I show you something to see if it works? I made a few changes to the seal of the storage scroll" Naruto asked quietly as he stared at the scroll as he unravelled it.

"Sure Naruto-kun, im interested to see what clever little adjustment you made this time" Hiashi said a little amused.

Naruto focused chakara all over the scroll and pushed a little more into the scroll then aimed it at a training dummy "kai!" Naruto said loudly and a larger than usual puff of smoke erupted from the scroll and rushed forward until it hit the dummy not six meters away. When the smoke dissipated they two Hyuuga's were shocked to see Naruto's prized wikizashi imbedded down to the hilt of the blade into the wooden training dummy, with the area around the entrance of the blade was slightly crushed and splintered. Naruto looked happy with the end result and ran up to retrieve his wikizashi, pulling it cleanly from the dummy and resealing it into the scroll.

"Naruto-kun that is truly a fearsome technique you've created and here is my tip … try sealing kunai or better still, senbon into the scroll for a wider range of attack" Hiashi said with a little pride and smiled at the boy.

"I have plenty of blank scrolls … I was going to experiment with them but I think I'll make three more of these seals first … two for me and two for Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he smiled at Hinata who only blushed and smiled back "They don't take much chakara and they are designed to be a quick and easy attack, I'll try and improve them once Jariya-sensei gives my more scrolls on seals … I've thought of something else to add to these scrolls to make them deadly" Naruto thought as he smiled at Hiashi.

"Naruto-kun, could you teach me how to seal and un seal things into a simple storage scroll tomorrow at lunch during the academy?" Hinata asked politely.

"Sure I can, I'll show you how to seal weapons into the two scrolls im giving you" Naruto smiled.

* * *

_**The next day**_

* * *

The next day at the academy was pretty uneventful unless you count Sasuke glaring at Naruto and Sakura glaring at Hinata being exciting. Both Naruto and Hinata just ignored them and got on with their work although Anko had mostly already taught them the basics of the ninja arts already.

The bell rang signalling that it was lunch time. Naruto and Hinata made their way to a bench on the training ground outside the academy and sat down. Naruto went through the basic theory of using sealing techniques.

"get your dullest weapon and begin practicing sealing into the scroll, use the dullest weapon you have because sealing is quite hard to get the hand of and when done improperly you find that any item incorrectly sealed into a scroll will be screwed up and misshapen once you unseal the item again" Naruto explained as Hinata started to practice, the dull kunai she used only contorting and twisting slightly while being inside the scroll. When she actually released the scroll she looked a little downtrodden by the misshapen kunai but Naruto patted her shoulder.

"I forgot you had amazing chakara control, my first attempt was ten times worse than that" Naruto said with a laugh as he pulled out a badly damaged, twisted and half melted kunai from his pouch.

Hinata then smiled and tried harder and harder until the kunai didn't change at all once she sealed and unsealed it, she put the kunai in he pouch and gave the scroll back to Naruto who shook his head.

"keep it Hinata-chan, you can seal all sorts of things in it, they are excellent for storing food because the food doesn't go bad while inside the scroll, also when we become genin you'll need that to seal stuff in like your camping equipment, sleeping bag and clothing" Naruto said with a smile "but for now, practice sealing different objects into the scroll, rocks are good, that way you don't damage any valuables"

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Aww isn't that sweetly disgusting" sounded the voice of Sakura as she walked up to Naruto and glared at him "Saskay-kun wants a rematch with you!" she hissed slightly as she then looked over Hinata and glared at her as well.

"Got a problem banshee?" Hinata asked as she glared back.

"What did you call me you little bitch?" Sakura asked in rage.

"I said, have you got a problem Banshee?" Hinata repeated a little louder.

"I'll kill you! You little freak!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Hinata, readying a punch for the girl.

Hinata took the basic jyuuken stance and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pushed it aside, they Hyuuga heiress then pulled back her fist and punched the pink hair girl in the nose and with a sickening crunch Sakura fell back as she clutched her nose as it spewed out blood.

"Ahhh, MY NOSE, YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Sakura squawked as she ran off to the nurse's office.

Naruto smiled slightly, he really hated that girl but he felt his heart skip a beat when Hinata popped the pink haired bitch's nose but he ignored the feeling of wanting to jump up and hug his best friend.

* * *

**So that's my second chapter … read, review you don't review … the story will die.**


	3. for shits and giggles

_**enjoy ...**_

* * *

It was the day of the genin exam and Naruto and Hinata sat in the classroom, talking about how they hopped to be on each other's team and then talked about who they would like the third member of their team to be after a little discussion it was decided that: Shikimaru, Chouji, Shino or Kiba would be a good team mate and would help the team excel fast in the shinobi world.

"Next up is Hinata-Hyuuga!" Iruka called out and walked into the next room with the heiress for the exam. Naruto waited patiently, not concerned with how Hinata did … he already knew she would pass the test with ease and smiled when she emerged from the other room with a smile and a Konoha leaf headband wrapped loosely around her neck.

Naruto smiled at her as she sat down "congratulations Hinata-chan" he spoke quietly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she replied with a slight blush.

Sakura then walked up with Ino behind her and smirked "looks everybody, they Hyuuga whore actually became a genin!" Sakura laughed nastily.

"You're calling me a whore? Just because I have a bigger chest size than you? … yet you throw yourself at guys just to get noticed" Hinata replied as she gave Sakura a bitter sweet smile then continued "Have I ever been dating anyone you know of? No? I'll tell you why then shall I, I have my eyes on one guy and one guy only not eight different boys like you do" Hinata said with a scowl.

"Go away Sakura before I decide to pull another prank on you …. Im thinking of doing something with your hair this time … it would be an improvement" Naruto said board with Sakura's ranting while he pretended to take an interest in how to prank the pink haired bitch.

Sakura just snarled and turned away.

"Next, Namikaze Naruto!" came the voice of Iruka and Naruto jumped down to the door as quick as he could.

Once inside the room Naruto stood in front of Iruka he wondered where Mizuki was and probably figured he had gone on a mission or he was K.I.A.

"Okay Naruto first …"

Hinata waited outside and smiled when Naruto came out of the exam room with Iruka, he now wore a headband with the Konoha symbol on it but unlike everybody else's, his had a small jagged swirl on it, just beneath the leaf symbol to the right. Sasuke was the first to notice this and commented.

"Why does Naruto get a headband like that? Why is he so special, I should have one of those, being an Uchiha, I am far more talented and worthy of that headband than he is!" Sasuke nearly shouted in rage.

But before Iruka could answer Naruto had turned to him "I requested this headband to be made specifically for me, why do you think the plate is mounted on a white band? … this headband was my mother's I wear it in her memory" Naruto said as he scowled at the high and might no.1 prick of the year.

"Your mother was a foreign shinobi? I was right … you are filth" Sasuke shouted back in rage.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san but are you saying my mother is filth because she was not a shinobi of this village?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I am! You shouldn't even be a shinobi of this village, you don't even belong here, son of a Kage or not!" Sasuke stated as he stepped closer.

Naruto quickly took a scroll from his equipment pouch and unravelled it.

"Naruto-kun … don't! … It will get filthy if you stain it with his blood" Hinata called to him.

Naruto stood there for a moment before he wrapped up the scroll and carefully placed it back in his pouch and walked away to Hinata.

"What's in that scroll Namikaze? Your mother?" Sasuke said with a smirk. By now the two had attracted everybody's attention but Naruto shrugged him off, knowing it would annoy him and sat back down.

Iruka sighed for a moment before he began to speak "Okay these are the teams … team one will be …"

Naruto tuned everybody and everything out except Hinata's comforting words.

"Team seven, Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and … oh wait a second here … instead of a three man cell we have a two man cell with two sensei's … hmm your sensei's are Hatake Kakashi and … WOW Jariya of the legendary three? … You guys got lucky" Iruka said in surprise and shock.

Naruto knew that the old man had done that purposely for him so he wouldn't have to work with someone who disliked him and he knew Hinata was the only person their age he could trust.

Iruka read of the last three teams before he dismissed them till after lunch. Naruto and Hinata opted to go to Ichiraku ramen stand to celebrate. Once they sat and ordered they both started to talk "didn't think that would happen, did you Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he waited impatiently.

"n-no but I guess it's for the best anyway, we know both our sensei's and we know that with them we can get stronger faster … right Naruto-kun?" Hinata said enthusiastically.

"Jariya-sensei and Kakashi-sensei will be tough on us … but it will be worth it once were on higher rank missions" Naruto agreed.

Their food arrived and they ate in mostly silence apart from the odd slurping sound's coming from the two of them. Once they finished they headed back to class and got comfortable as team by team left with their sensei's but they were surprised when Kakashi arrived on time and walked to the roof with them.

"So I got you two with Jariya eh?" Kakashi said with a smile as the three of them sat down.

"Yup" the two genin replied.

"Great … well unlike the other teams we don't have to do a test, I've seen the two of you work together before" Kakashi smiled "it's mid chunin to low jounin level" Kakashi stated seemingly to no one then looked at his two students "well then I know your names, likes and dislikes but I want to know what your goals and dreams are for the future"

"I'll go first then Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said, leaning back.

"Firstly I want to learn the truth behind why everybody hates me … then I will become Hokage … then maybe get married and have a load of kids, got to rebuild a clan ya know?" Naruto said as if it where common knowledge.

Hinata blushed at the last part of his statement. "I want to be seen as a woman in the future, to impress a certain guy I had my eyes on for ages and to destroy that abominable curse seal on the branch family" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto for a split second then back to Kakashi.

" you guys pretty much know that I take life as it comes and im not really planning my future out much … meh I always wanted to rebuild the Hatake clan but its finding the right woman to kick it all off with" Kakashi said as he took on a thinking pose. Naruto and Hinata just nodded in understanding.

"What about Anko-chan?" Hinata suggested.

"I like women to be at least a little sane" Kakashi said as he gave Hinata a look of horror.

"Ah!" Hinata understood where Kakashi was coming from but at the same time had her suspicions about the Cyclops.

"Anyway guys I'll meet you at the Hyuuga compound at 8:00 tomorrow morning okay?" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving two genin to their thoughts.

"Hey Hinata, who's this guy you have the hots for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Why?" she asked questioningly, looking at him blankly with a slight blush.

"Wana make sure he's good enough for my best friend!" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata sat their for a moment and shook her head "Kami your dense, c'mon lets go"

* * *

_**At the Hyuuga compound.**_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked into the main hose only to be greeted by Anko and Hiashi.

"Congratulations you two … and I hear you have Kakashi as a sensei?" Hiashi asked with a proud smile.

"Yes father" Hinata replied with a smile.

"Time for changes in wardrobe for the both of you then … don't want you two using blunt kunai and getting killed do we now?" Anko said with a grin, she may not have been a girly girl …. Or much of a girl in any aspect but one, she loved shopping but not for clothes and shoes, no, she liked to buy shiny sharp pointy objects.

"Hinata, you and Naruto should go buy new equipment" Hiashi said as he had the two a nod.

"Yes father, come on Naruto lets go" Hinata said as she lead him out of the house.

Once the two left Hiashi sighed "he's as dense as his father" Anko nodded in response.

"But we still get shits and giggles out of it" Anko smiled sadistically.

Hiashi just nodded

* * *

_**With Naruto & Hinata**_

* * *

Hinata lead Naruto into a small weapon shop and straight to the display cabinet featuring multiple types of kunai, shuriken, senbon needles and small knives. Hinata picked out two sets of quality kunai and two sets of quality shuriken plus two knew shuriken holsters and two new utility pouches. She told the store owner to send the bill to the Hyuuga residence and walked back to Naruto. Naruto had noticed Hinata glancing at the wikizashi's and decided to talk to Hiashi about it later. They then left the weapon shop, earning a glare from the owner towards Naruto.

"Hey Hinata … do you think I will ever get respect from anyone?" Naruto asked a little downcast.

"Naruto-kun … you have my respect … your kind and caring … you're the kind of guy I want to marry someday" Hinata said, trying to make him feel better.

"You mean that?" Naruto asked, looking at her intently.

"Naruto, you're my best friend … I wouldn't lie to you, you know that" Hinata said with a smile.

" your right, besides … when I become Hokage it will make it all the better when I show this village I'm not whatever they think of me" Naruto said as he smiled that foxy grin that always made Hinata melt inside. "Anyway your birthday is soon … um what would you like?" Naruto asked with a slight blush.

"Oh …ummm I don't know …. Surprise me" she replied as she blushed.

"Okay then" he smiled then looked at her again "wana grab some dinner while were out … not Ichiraku I promise!" Naruto asked.

"You mean l-like a date?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

"Yeah sure whatever lets go im hungry?" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata along "where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"The teashop, just around the corner" Hinata said and was soon being pulled by an enthusiastic Naruto.

They burst through the door of the shop and sat at a table in the corner. Naruto felt nervous for some reason.

"Hinata, what kind of stuff do you want in a husband? Im just curious about what you think is so great about me …" Naruto asked quietly.

"I want a guy who will see me as me, not my status as Hyuuga heiress … he would have to be kind and gently and caring, most of all I would have to love him and for him to love me, without that I would never marry a guy" she replied with a blush 'god your dense Naruto'

He nodded "Well if I were to marry, it would be for love but she would have to be okay with the idea of children … I've never had my own to parents and I wish I had and I bet they would have had another child, given the chance so I want to have a few …" Naruto said with a rare genuine smile.

To Hinata, Naruto was just asking harmless questions but Naruto was not as stupid as he let on he was secretly trying to figure out exactly what and why Hinata had made his heart skip a beat … why when he thought of her marrying someone his chest ached to the point of unbearable pain, even worse than being stabbed with the sharpest kunai. Whenever he tried to picture himself in the future, Hinata would always be there.

In Hinata's mind she was picturing herself and Naruto together and she realized that they meshed so well together. The only problem was she kept thinking that Naruto only saw her as a friend, not a potential wife … she also thought her father would be furious with her for wanting to marry outside the clan.

The rest of the 'date' was fairly quiet as both Naruto and Hinata were deep in thought. Naruto paid for the meal and walked Hinata home the proceeded towards his home walking slowly in the dark on his own. Naruto was too deep in concentration to notice he was being followed.

Naruto noticed a shadow pass by him quickly, he stopped, grasping a scroll from his utility belt and holding it in hand. Naruto heard something behind him and quickly turned only to have a fist connect with his face and send him flying back skidding into the dirt.

Naruto got up, still holding the scroll he unravelled it and released its contents, grabbing the wikizashi to deflect several kunai and even slicing one in half. Naruto took the dance of the Camilla stance, ready to defend. Sasuke then stepped into view, holding a kunai in each hand.

"I'm going to make you pay for humiliating me like you did in the academy!" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Come on then …" Naruto held up the wikizashi, ready for Sasuke's obvious frontal attack.

Sasuke charged, throwing the two kunai and grabbing another two from his pouch, Naruto slashed both kunai to ribbons and lunged forward with his wikizashi held in one hand and a kunai in the other. They both clashed, trading blows and blocking strikes till Sasuke retreated back a few meters and threw a kunai. Naruto didn't notice the exploding tag on the handle of the kunai and slashed it with his wikizashi, creating a huge explosion, throwing Naruto and his wikizashi back, his clothes, smoked from the blast as Naruto lay on the ground unconscious, a small trickle of blood came from his neck.

Sasuke walked up and gave Naruto's body a kick. He smirked triumphantly and turned, leaving Naruto to bleed to death on the ground.

* * *

**What will happen to Naruto, you know I had debated weather to kill him off or not but I decided I cant really do that.**

**Remember to review. I had trouble with this chapter but the next will come soon I hope. I have a shit load of ideas going through my mind.**


	4. the perfect afternoon

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at a white ceiling, his vision slightly blurry and all he could hear was an annoying beeping sound from the side of his bed. He tried to get up only to be pushed back down by a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, giving him a hard stare.

He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber, when he opened them again the beeping had disappeared and he tried to sit up, with blurry vision. He struggled until someone came out of nowhere and put a pillow behind his back, helping him to sit up. He stared around the room as his vision started to clear up.

The first thing he noticed was the twisted, bent and blackened blade of his wikizashi, or what was left of it. He stared at the sword for a good few seconds as memories of his fight and the explosion ran through his mind.

Naruto trailed the newly formed scars along his throat and on his arm as they throbbed slightly, he noticed he was on an I.V drip and was receiving a blood transfusion. He looked around for the person who had helped him to find Anko, looking half worried and yet extremely pissed. Naruto didn't open his mouth though; he just turned his head to look out of the window before he looked back at her, pulling the sheets off of himself to find a large area of his chest to be bandaged up and a nasty scar on his thigh.

He slowly swung his legs out of the bed and got up, Anko watched him intently and slowly embraced him in a motherly hug which Naruto returned as Anko sighed with worry.

"We thought we had lost you …" Anko said quietly then glared "Who's the dead bastard who did this to you?"

Naruto's voice was slightly scratchy as he spoke "Uchiha Sasuke … attacked me after I walked Hinata-chan home" he said quietly "I was too drowned in my thoughts to notice him following me" he finished as he gently pulled away from Anko and stared at his most prized possession lying destroyed on a table at the end of his hospital bed.

Anko noticed how he loved that weapon more than he loved ramen. She looked at him " don't worry about your kitchen knife babe … your mother left you something ten times better for when you became a genin" she said with a half hearted grin.

"Hm … where's Hinata-chan" Naruto asked as he looked out the window, instantly cheered up.

" oh she's fine … she's out and about the village with about half of the Hyuuga clan looking for the person who did this to you … im guessing when she finds out it's Sasuke there wont be much left of the Uchiha for me to play with" Anko said through a sadistic grin.

"Why does that girl go so far for someone like me? …" Naruto asked more to himself rather than Anko, who answered regardless.

Anko sighed quietly "Instead ask yourself why you are so protective of her and you'll get your answer"

Naruto started to think about it thoroughly as he went back to his bed, wincing as he sat in it, pulling the covers over himself.

"Im so tired … I'll kill the bastard when I get out of this dump" Naruto said quietly before falling asleep again.

"Not if Hinata get there first" Anko said quietly, knowing Hinata had listened in on the entire conversation and watched with her Byakugan from outside the room.

Hinata turned on her heals, Byakugan blazing as she hurried her way out of the hospital.

* * *

_**At the park.**_

* * *

"I heard someone attacked him, used an used an explosive note" Shikimaru said as he looked at Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke.

"I heard it was a Katon jutsu" said Kiba as he looked at Shikimaru.

"Oh well he probably deserved it anyway!" Sakura said nastily.

"Excuse me, Sakura-san but Naruto has never done anything to hurt anyone, not even you. I dislike the way you treat and speak to our comrade … the situation may call for him to save you one day" Shino said with dipped eyebrows, showing his concern and apparent anger at Sakura's outburst.

"Hey is that Hinata coming over here?" Kiba said, squinting his eyes to see.

"Yeah, I wonder what she wants" Ino wondered aloud.

"Oh great" Sakura walked up towards Hinata.

"What the hell do yo …" Sakura was unable to finish as Hinata back handed the pink haired girl as hard as she could, sending Sakura to the floor with a thud. Hinata walked straight up, her Byakugan activating automatically as she glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke is the one who attacked Naruto and almost killed him" Hinata said as she stares at the Uchiha with a glare.

"Oh damn I'll just have to try harder next time wont I?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he stared straight back at Hinata.

"Sasuke, you attacked Naruto?" Shikimaru asked, shocked and disgusted.

Kiba turned to look at Sasuke who only nodded proudly in response only to fall over holding his stomach a moment later, Hinata standing over him, her fingertips glowing blue as she struck the Tenketsu in his legs and arms. She then propped the Uchiha up against a rock. Unable to move his arms and legs to defend him self, Hinata threw her fist full force into the raven haired boys face repeatedly before she knelt down panting "Now im going to cause you more pain than Naruto has endured" she said angrily as the started to close and open the same Tenketsu in his shoulder repeatedly, making the Uchiha scream in pain for help from the other rookies.

Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikimaru and Shino just stood and watched as Hinata tortured the Uchiha for three hours before she finally took a kunai and stabbed it through Sasuke's hand and into the dirt beneath is, making him scream in agony.

"Don't think this is the last of the punishment Sasuke-teme … Naruto has yet to get his revenge … then Anko … then Kakashi-sensei …. My father and finally Hokage-Sama himself" she said in a dangerous whisper before she twisted and pulled the kunai from the Uchiha's hand and walked away towards the Hospital to see Naruto.

Once Hinata left the other rookies just glared at him … Akamaru walked up to Sasuke and cocked his leg, pissing over the Uchiha's crotch, making Sasuke look as if he had wet himself.

"Good boy Akamaru" Kiba said as picked up his dog "c'mon guys lets go …" he said walking away with the others apart from Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

_**At the hospital.**_

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh?" Hiashi said with a slight scowl as Naruto nodded in response.

"I'm goner kill the little bastard when I get my hands on him" Hiashi said with a slight rage.

Hinata walked into the room and sat down on a chair by the window, her hands balled into fists "you can kill what's left of him …"

"Told you she got their first" Anko said to Naruto with a sly grin.

Naruto sighed, getting up out of bed and took his clothes into the bathroom with him. Naruto got out of the hospital robe and into his own clothes as quickly as possible he then unsealed his back pack out of one of his scrolls and found exactly what he was looking for. Naruto pulled a long silky black scarf from the pack and wrapped it around his neck up to just over his nose. Naruto then took the charred headband and tied it around his forehead quickly and walked out of the bathroom only to get looks from the three people in the room. He sat on the bed as he pulled his zori on and looked at everyone around the room.

"What? You guys know how much I hate it in here … besides … I have a clan to exterminate" Naruto said with the deadly low tone of anger in his voice.

"Naruto-kun … you know the council would have your head if you killed or sterilized their precious god" Anko said as she walked up to the boy with a scroll in her hand.

"I'm not going to do either … just stunt his career for a while and give him some pretty scars too" Naruto said with a frown.

"Oh … that's okay then, here take this" Anko tossed the scroll to Naruto, who caught it and looked at it with interest.

The scroll was a dark blue with a gold rim on each end of the scroll; he turned it to find a blood seal with the same jagged swirl on as his headband and bit his thumb and slowly smeared the blood onto the small seal. With a fizzing sound the seal pealed away and Naruto unravelled the scroll to find a basic storage scroll.

Naruto was half disappointed and half ecstatic. Disappointed because his mother hadn't written him a message and happy because she had left something for him, something very valuable by the looks of the scroll. He put his palm over the seal and concentrated chakara into it "Kai!" he said quietly and stood back when there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared there wear a pair of katana's, each in a shimmering blood red sheath and the handles were made of intricately patterned red and black lace and cord the hilt guard where the same jagged pattern design made from a coal-black steal that shimmered slightly in the light. Naruto then paused, remembering something.

"Umm Hinata-chan I'm sorry I was unconscious for your birthday two days ago … I didn't get to buy you a present so …. I want you to have one of my mother's Katana's" Naruto said as he picked one of the two surprisingly light katana's up and held it out to her.

Hinata shook her head, eyes wide "I can't accept that Naruto…"

Naruto looked down for a moment then back up to her "I was going to buy you a sword for your birthday anyway … please … accept it" Naruto said as he held out the sword.

Hinata sighed in defeat and accepted the sword, taking it from Naruto and holding it to her chest tightly.

"Naruto-kun … thanks you" she said quietly.

"No problem, see you guys later" Naruto said as he strapped the katana to his lower back horizontally and jumped out of the window.

Hinata quickly followed Naruto as he landed on the ground below and stood. He turned to look at her.

"Were teammates, Naruto-kun … were also best friends … I'll stick with you through anything" Hinata said as she walked beside him. Naruto let out a genuine smile, though she couldn't see it under the scarf.

"Let's go find Sasuke-teme then, no doubt he'll be at his compound licking his wounds from his beating earlier on" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Yeah I guess so … everybody knows what he did to you and turned on him …" Hinata said as they walked towards the Uchiha compound "we cant go inside the compound, we will be arrested by ANBU" Hinata said quietly.

"Not a problem at all … we just wait for him to come out" Naruto replied as he formed the cross shaped seal "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" And with that easily two hundred Naruto's appeared and ran ahead to surround the Uchiha compound.

"Oh, good plan Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she gave him a smile, her face adorning a slight blush as the sunlight reflected off her hair, making it a dark bluish purple and her eyes a sweet lavender colour.

Naruto took a moment to remember how Hinata looked at that moment, he didn't know why he wanted to see her like that … it just sort of felt right.

They sat at a table outside a small tea shop and watched the compound from afar while Naruto's clones patrolled the perimeter. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled.

"You should come to training with me and Hayate-sensei tomorrow to learn how to use your new toy" Naruto said with a grin.

"I will … were not on missions for the rest of the week so we have some free time, Kakashi-sensei says that we should be able to start low level C-ranks straight away once your at your best" Hinata informed, knowing it would cheer the boy up.

"That's good … Hinata-chan … I've been thinking a lot lately and I was wondering … who's this guy your trying to get attention from?" Naruto asked curiously as he stared into the cup of hot tea in front of him.

"If you need to ask, you're not ready to know, Naruto-kun" she said with a slight blush as she stared at the compound, not trusting herself to look at him.

"Huh … now I really want to know" Naruto pouted slightly. 'Kami I wish it were me … I wouldn't be much of a husband for her … but we do go well together … the question is do I love her … or better still does she love me?' Naruto thought as he stared into the mug. 'after all that's what she wants … love but with my colourful past I'm not sure I know how to love' he continued to ponder.

"NARUTO-BAKA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? SURROUNDING SASKAY-KUNS HOME WITH CLONES?" squawked Sakura as she marched up to Naruto and Hinata's table.

Naruto stood slowly, looking at the pink haired girl with a board tone "Sakura … I'm sitting right here, no need to squawk so loudly" Naruto said quietly.

Sakura threw a punch at him. He caught it with ease and effortlessly pushed her to the ground "wow … if you spent as much time training as you do chasing that Emo prick, you would be half bad … for an academy student" Naruto said with a scowl "It's almost cruel letting someone like you going on missions … you'll get yourself killed quickly … I'd be surprised if you had any other skills than that which are taught in the Academy" Naruto said with a frown.

"Sakura … leave, now!" Hinata warned as she got ready to get up.

"Fine …" Sakura said as she turned and walked away.

"Kami she's annoying … can you imagine how insane I would have to be to actually like that girl ever?" Naruto asked Hinata as he shook his head.

"If you liked her … I'd have to kill her myself" Hinata said with a slight growl in her voice.

"I'd have to kill myself" Naruto admitted with a slight nod.

"It's going to be difficult for me to find a wife … isn't it?" Naruto asked Hinata

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"If you don't like them you'll chase them away" he replied.

"You deserve someone who loves you, not your name or title … I want you to marry someone who deserves you as much as you deserve them" Hinata said as she asked herself mentally if she was good enough for him.

"Anyway … im bored of waiting lets find someone to prank" Naruto said as he stood up and left some money for the tea on the table.

"Sure, I could use a few laughs" Hinata agreed with a smile "So who do you have in mind?"

"Well … I was thinking either Sakura or your cousin Neji" Naruto suggested as they sat on the fourths head, as they usually did when planning a prank together.

"Sakura today, Neji next week … that girl has given me hassle all week" Hinata said quietly.

"Okay then what do you have in mind?" Naruto grinned, pulling the scarf down so she could see his full face.

"I was thinking about using the left over green paint, keep it simple" Hinata said with a sigh. She looked at Naruto's new scars over the left side of his face and found them strangely attractive. She blushed slightly as she found herself staring at him.

"Okay something simple then" Naruto agreed as he looked straight at her than thought out a more detailed plan.

An hour later there was a blood curdling scream as a laughing Uchiha Sasuke ran away from a freshly painted Sakura in the middle of the market, making everyone turn and laugh at the girl. Sasuke then poofed away to reveal Naruto, laughing his ass off as Hinata walked up beside him laughing as well.

"That was well worth waiting an hour for" Naruto said with a grin as he and Hinata ran away out of sight of Sakura. Naruto pulled Hinata into an alleyway as the pink haired bitch ran past screaming. The two of them tripped as the moved further back into the alley, still laughing as Hinata landed on top of Naruto. Their laughing soon died down as their eyes met each other, crystal blue looked deeply into pools of violet as both teens eyes neared one another, closing their eyes as their lips met in a soft first kiss for both of them, both with slight blushes as they slowly wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss slightly.

A perfect ending to a perfect afternoon …

* * *

**Okay this chapter is quite long-ish … I added some funny shit as well as some action and the next chapter will be better cause they go on their first mission.**

**Remember … reviews motivate me to write more and quicker as well so the more reviews I get the quicker you'll get the next chapter's **


	5. first mission and permission

Naruto lay on his bed thinking hard about what had happened the previous afternoon. Every single thought of him being with Hinata always led to the same thought, she was a Hyuuga and Hyuuga's are forbidden to marry outside of the clan. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I've ruined everything …" Naruto said to himself.

"What did you wreck?" asked Anko who was currently sitting cross legged on his ceiling, eating an apple.

"Uh … I kissed Hinata-chan and now Hiashi will kill me, she will hate me because I knew she liked someone and still kissed her …" Naruto said in a tone that clearly admitted defeat.

"Yup you're dead … especially if you don't stop thinking like a moron" Anko said as she took another bite of the apple.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"That guy Hinata wants is you … dumbfuck … it was blatantly obvious!! Anko said a little pissed with the boy.

Naruto sat there for a moment before he slapped his forehead and groaned.

"But she's a Hyuuga … Hyuuga's don't allow marriage outside of the clan though" Naruto said.

"Hiashi has told Hinata she can marry who she pleases … but if she hasn't chosen by time she turns seventeen … the Hyuuga council will decide for her" Anko said as she finished the apple, throwing the core into the bin

Naruto's eye was twitching by this point as he stood.

"I feel like such an ass" Naruto said quietly as he stood up and pulled his zori on.

"Where are you going" Anko asked with a frown.

"To save my friendship … possibly a relationship" Naruto said as he pulled his jacket on.

"Naruto … there's a storm out there … you'll get sick" Anko said.

"Don't get sick, beside Hinata-chan is more important" he said as he walked to the front door and stepped out into the harsh rainfall, instantly soaking him through. He started walking towards the Hyuuga compound as quick as he could.

When he arrived he knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door opened slowly and Hanabi stood, staring at him for a moment with a blank expression. She then grinned, "Naruto-chan!" Hanabi said, dragging Naruto inside and closing the door.

"Ah … Hanabi-chan is Hinata-chan around I need to speak with her …" Naruto asked quietly as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up by the door.

"Yup … she's in her room … moping about something" she said as she watched Naruto closely.

"Ah …" Naruto said slightly before he walked off to Hinata's room and knocked quietly.

There was a brief moment of sounds of shuffling coming from behind the door before Hinata spoke loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Come in"

Naruto took a deep breath before he slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door open to find Hinata sitting at her desk reading, her back to him. He smiled slightly as he closed the door behind himself quietly and finally, started to speak.

"I heard from your sister that you were sulking in here?" Naruto said quietly as he sat on the floor by the door.

"Well if I am it's your fault" she said with a tone of indifference.

"Hinata-chan … the reason I ran from you is because I felt guilty and thought I had betrayed our friendship by kissing you … I felt guilty because I knew there was a guy you liked … but I was to dense to realize it was me the whole time" Naruto said quietly.

Hinata stayed quiet not even turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan …" Naruto said quietly.

"But you don't love me … do you?" she asked back quietly.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her and Naruto's voice whisper into her ear "I never said that …"

Hinata turned her head slightly to meet his eyes with her own. He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"I do love you Hinata-chan … I think I have for a while now … I just couldn't recognise what the feeling was" he said as quiet as a whisper.

Naruto suddenly found himself on his back with Hinata, pinning him to the ground with a kunai to his throat.

"Don't say it unless you mean it" she said, close to tear's.

Naruto pressed his neck against the blade, making him bleed a little before he frowned slightly "would I ever lie to you Hinata-chan?" he asked as he slowly pulled the blade from her finger's and tossed it aside and entwined his finger's with hers. She gasped slightly herself as he did the same with her other hand and leaned up quickly, catching her in a passionate kiss, filled with the love he had for her.

Hinata's eyes closed as she kissed back, running her hands through his long unruly, golden hair.

Naruto shifted his arms around her waist, holding her close to himself.

Their kiss ended and they both opened their eyes, staring straight at each other … Hinata traced her finger tips over his lips with a slightly blush. She sat up straight and got off of Naruto, sitting by him as he sat up.

"Hinata-chan … I know I don't deserve a second chance at this at all but I really love you … I want to be with you …" Naruto started.

"Shhh, someone's coming" she said as she pulled him over to the window and opened it.

"Go quickly Naruto-kun" she said as she helped him climb out of the window.

"But I want to ask you if …" Naruto whispered loudly but didn't get to finish as Hinata kissed him.

"There's your answer now go, I'll see you tomorrow for training!" she said as she watched him smile and leap over the compound wall.

The door to her room opened suddenly and a Hyuuga elder stood in the door way with his head held high and his eyes narrowed. Hinata turned suddenly.

"Don't you fucking knock?" she asked angrily.

"Lady Hinata, watch your language!" the elder said angrily

"Well if you at least acted human, I'd treat you like one!" she said back furiously "now leave I don't want to be disturbed!" she said, shooting the elder a glare.

"Lady Hinata-" he tried to speak but was cut off again.

"If you want to talk to me, pass the message onto my father to give to me" she said before she slammed the door in the elder's face and locked it. She then smiled and walked over to her bed and lay down on it.

Naruto ran through the rain with a grin. He finally got home and opened the door to find Anko waiting for him.

"You, here, and now!" she commanded from her seat in the living room.

Naruto sighed, walking in and sitting on the couch, staring at Anko who just sat there staring at him, obviously getting impatient.

"WELL?" she prodded.

"Well what?" Naruto asked in response, keeping a straight face despite the overwhelming happiness coming from his gut.

"Well are you two together now or what?" Anko asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Maybe" Naruto said, keeping his straight face.

"Yes or no, gaki?" she asked dangerously.

"Yes … but don't tell anyone yet … me and Hinata-chan aren't sure of how some people will take the news" Naruto said quietly.

Anko just grinned "Well your still going to have to ask Hiashi's permission to date his daughter … but im sure he'll be fine with it" she spoke as if Naruto was condemned to a life time of beatings and torture from Hiashi, getting the desired effect she wanted.

Naruto paled considerably "Oh no … no, no, no, no, no …. Im so dead"

Anko just laughed, leaving Naruto in a foetal position on the floor, shaking.

'Now for the icing on the cake' she thought evilly "oh by the way Hiashi is expecting you over tonight, I'll be on another mission so you'll be staying their Kay?" she said with the sweetest smile she could.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door to the Hyuuga main house for the second time that day, a little more than nervous. He was shocked when a Hyuuga elder opened Neji; Hinata's cosine opened the door and glared down at him.

"Oh it's _you_" Neji said as he stepped aside, letting Naruto walk into the main house.

Naruto just ignored the comment and waited for either, Hinata, Hanabi or Hiashi to come and greet him as they usually would. He didn't wait long as Hinata appeared and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she greeted, pulling him along towards the dining area.

"Umm where are we going Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he allowed himself to be pulled.

"Well were having dinner in about ten minutes and father wants you to join us silly" she said with a huge smile as they entered the dining room to see Hanabi staring at Naruto with a wild grin.

'That girl is so hyperactive I wonder is she's normal at all?' Naruto thought as Hinata showed him to his seat next to her own seat. They both sat and waited for Hiashi to arrive.

"So Hinata-chan did you tell your father yet?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I didn't … I was hoping we could tell him together after dinner?" she asked, a little nervous herself.

"Yeah, Anko-chan said I'll have to ask his permission to date you" Naruto said quietly.

"My father trusts you … I see no reason for him to say no … but the Hyuuga elder's will not like us being together, they are already trying to pick a husband for me" Hinata said quietly.

"Well they will have a hard job getting you married wont they?" Naruto replied quietly.

"And why is that?" she asked with a slight blush.

"Cause im going to marry you … but not yet … wait till were older" Naruto said, taking a thinking pose as he nodded.

Hiashi walked in a few minutes later with a scowl on his face as he sat down. He looked at his two daughters' and Naruto forcing a smile for them.

"What's wrong father?" Hinata asked worried.

"Nothing, just the council trying to push me into picking a husband for you again … its getting really annoying to be honest" Hiashi said with a sigh before he sat up straight "anyway Kakashi-san tells me you two will be on your very first mission tomorrow"

"Yeah it's only a low C-rank so we should only take a day to complete it" Naruto said quietly.

"Umm father … me and Naruto, well Naruto has something to ask you after dinner" Hinata said as she blushed slightly.

"Ask me now … I have a lot of work to catch up on after dinner im afraid" Hiashi said as he looked to the boy.

Naruto took a deep sigh before he spoke "Well, Hiashi-sama … I-we, Hinata and I would like your permission to date each other?" Naruto asked with a slight blush as he tried not to stutter.

Hiashi inwardly jumped for joy but stated quiet for a few moments.

"What are your intentions with my daughter, Naruto?" he finally asked.

Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled at him and took a hold of his hand.

"Well sir … I love your daughter and I hope to eventually marry her and have a family …" Naruto explained with a smile.

"So long as you love each other I don't care what you do just don't get her pregnant before marriage … you have my approval" Hiashi replied with a grin.

Naruto sighed with a smile "Thanks for not killing me"

" not at all Naruto, I had actually hoped for you two to become a couple… the council might pressure me more into forcing you two apart but I don't care … but you do realize you have to pass the title as clan heir to Hanabi don't you Hinata" Hiashi said looking at his daughter.

"She can have the title … I've got something a whole lot better!" she said with a smile, looking towards Naruto.

"Everyone's happy then" Hiashi said just before a few of the branch member's came to deliver the food from the kitchen.

They ate in silence, as usual but they talked a little more afterwards before Hiashi retired to his study, Hanabi went off to harass some branch member's and Elder's. Naruto and Hinata retreated to her room, locking the door behind them.

Hinata fell back on her bed, with Naruto leaning over her "told you he wouldn't say no" Hinata teased.

"I wasn't scared he'd say no … I was scared that he might just try to kill me" Naruto said before he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Naruto lay besides her, leaning on his arm and looked at her.

"Were you serious about what you said Naru-kun? About marrying me?" Hinata asked, reaching out and running her fingers through his golden hair.

Naruto smiled back at her and kissed her "Every single word of it" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh and how many children did you say you wanted?" she asked with a slight blush.

Naruto grinned "Let's get to twelve and see how we feel about anymore" he said with a nod.

Hinata laughed "Don't be silly Naru-kun … I think three will do just fine for you" she said quietly.

"Hina-chan we should even be thinking about this yet …" Naruto laughed slightly.

"Your right … but its nice to plan ahead right?" she asked with a blush.

"I guess so … tell me … why does your cosine hate me so much?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun … he has the emotional range of a shitty stick and he hates me, father and Hanabi too" Hinata said as she started to play with Naruto's hair.

"You should grow your hair Hinata-chan … I like long hair and you would look beautiful with it" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"you think so?" she asked, a little shocked to find Naruto liked any type of hair style with his own being so untamed and messy … just the way she loved it.

"Yeah …" he said quietly before closing his eyes and pushing his lips against hers softly.

Hinata returned the kiss with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They stayed up a little longer to talk before Naruto decided it best to go to bed … he didn't want to be tired on the mission tomorrow at all and it was his first mission so he and Hinata had to show that they could work as a good team. Jariya wouldn't be on missions with them for the next month due to his own mission which meant Naruto and Hinata had to work a little harder, seeing as there team was short by one but Naruto suspected that they wouldn't have much trouble.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

* * *

Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata stood before the Hokage to receive their very first mission.

"So you believe these two genin are ready to take a C-rank straight away Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked with raised eyebrows.

"well Hokage-sama considering they have worked together when sparing against Jariya-sama, Anko-chan and even myself they have proven themselves to have chunin level teamwork and high genin to very low chunin battle skills" Kakashi replied formally.

"very well then … I have one here that just come in … oh where did I put it, ah there it is!" Sarutobi said as he picked up a scroll and read from it.

"Seam seven I'm assigning you to guard Tazuna the master bridge builder to his home in the land of waves … you may be expected to run into a few bandits and thieves but nothing much more than that … you leave in a half hour … Tazuna you can come in now!" Sarutobi called. The shoji door behind team seven opened to reveal a middle aged man with grey hair and glasses, standing with a bottle of sake in the doorway.

"You've assigned kids to protect me? … Is this a joke … no really? That blonde kid looks like he's about to wet himself!" Tazuna commented, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto smirked under his scarf and disappeared and reappeared with the blade of his katana at Tazuna's throat, Tazuna's eyes widened in shock and horror. Naruto slowly pulled his blade away from the bridge builder and smiled through his mask.

"I assure you Tazuna-san the two of us are capable of protecting you" Naruto said loud enough for him to hear.

"Naruto, Hinata … you have a half hour to pack and get to the east gate" Kakashi instructed.

"Me and Hinata-chan are already packed" Naruto said holding up a storage scroll.

"Very well … im impressed you two thought ahead, we leave in fifteen minutes" Kakashi said with a smile before using shunshin.

"Naruto, before you and miss Hyuuga leave, I have a message from Jariya … he said if you work hard and complete this mission you can sign the toad contract when he gets back" Sarutobi said, grinning as he watched Naruto practically foam at the mouth with excitement.

Hinata then walked up to Tazuna and swiped his sake bottle and threw it out the window.

"Why did you do that?" Tazuna asked, quite pissed with the young kunoichi.

"With all do respect Tazuna-san … it will make our job a lot easier to protect you if you aren't more of a danger to yourself being drunk" Hinata said with a smile.

"Now if you would like to follow me and Naruto-ken here we shall leave soon" Hinata said as Naruto walked next to her with Tazuna trailing behind.

"Hinata-chan why aren't you wearing your katana?" Naruto asked as they guided Tazuna to the gates.

"I've only had one lesson with it so I don't really know how to use it, besides its in my scroll." she admitted.

"well if we stop anytime on the way I can teach you a bit more so will be able to use it to some extent" Naruto said quietly back to her.

"I would like that … but in return im going to teach you the water walking exercise, seeing as though Jariya-sama had us do the tree climbing exercise last month" she replied with a small smile as she gave Naruto a look that simply said 'I cant wait to get you on your own'

Naruto smiled back and they soon arrived at the gate. They waited for around ten minutes before Kakashi appeared with his pack.

"Okay, lets get going" Kakashi said with a smile.

* * *

_**Back at the Hokage tower**_

* * *

"I'm sorry Kurenai-san but I will not allow your team anymore missions for a month …" Sarutobi said with an apologetic look to the jounin.

"May I ask why?" Kurenai asked, not too bothered by this situation, she hated two of her students but Shino had quickly become her favourite.

"one of your students Attacked another shinobi of this village and put him in hospital for two days … unfortunately the council wont allow me to kill their precious Uchiha so im banning him from mission, however I will allow you Shino and Sakura to accompany team seven to wave … if you hurry you'll catch them at the gate they aren't due to leave for another ten minutes at least" Sarutobi said with a glare towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just scoffed and brooded where he stood.

Sarutobi then continued "The mission itself is a C-rank … low to mid level" he then took a long drag of his pipe "dismissed"

"Okay Shino and Sakura meet me at the main gate in five minutes … DO NOT BE LATE" she said looking at Sakura in particular.

"WAIT A DAMN FUCKING MINUTE I AM NOT STAYING HERE WHILE MY TEAM GOES ON THEIR FIRST C-RANK … BOTH OF THOSE TWO ARE HOPLESS WITHOUT MY FIGHTING SKILLS AND Naruto AND HIS LITTLE BITCH SURE AS HELL CANT HANDLE A C-RAND WITHOUGHT SOMEONE LIKE ME THEIR TO SAVE THEIR ASSES WHEN THEY GET INTO SHIT!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Sasuke!" Sarutobi said angrily

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted back before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor out cold. Everyone looked around for the cause of this until they noticed a swarm of bugs leave Sasuke's clothes and return to Shino's sleeve. Everyone stared at the young Aburame.

"he was giving everyone a headache …" Shino answered quietly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASKAY-KUN YOU FREAK?" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Sasuke only to fall unconscious as another swarm returned to Shino's other sleeve.

"She's annoying too" Shino said stoically before he turned and walked toward the gates of Konoha, his pack already on his back.

"Okay then see you at the gate Shino" Kurenai said before using shunshin.

* * *

_**With team seven + 1**_

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi!" a voice called.

Kakashi turned to see Kurenai and one of her students. Kakashi smiled and walked back towards Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama says to pair up our teams for this mission, seeing as your one short and I'm two short … thank god" she said, whispering the last part.

"Seems okay with me … I believe you have met my two students before?" Kakashi asked as both jounin looked at Hinata and Naruto who were talking about the basics of Kenjutsu.

Kurenai nodded then pointed to Shino "This is my only good student Shino … I also have the pink haired screamer and that arrogant Uchiha kid too"

Shino walked up to Naruto and Hinata and greeted them.

"Hey, Shino. you going to be joining our mission?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone, through the tightly wrapped scarf around his lower face and neck.

"yes, im looking forward to working with the two of you, seeing as Sakura only screams and Sasuke tries to constantly play it solo" Shino said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Glad to have you Shino-kun" Hinata said with a smile

* * *

**Im ending it there … sorry … I ran out of inspiration on the last paragraph.**

**READ AND REVIEW … REMEMBER REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED**


	6. Kushina's relations

Team seven plus Shino and Kurenai started moving further away from the gate. When they walked past a puddle Kurenai already knew it was a genjutsu as did Kakashi and even the three genin but decided to spring the trap so as to lead their new enemies into a false sense of security. Suddenly two chains flew out of the water at lightning speed, encasing Kurenai and Kakashi in a link of barbed razor chain link. The three genin and Tazuna turned to see two Nin climb out of the puddle as it disappeared. One of them laughed insanely as he yanked on the gains attached his gauntlet causing Kakashi and Kurenai to explode into clouds of red chunks and blood. The two Nin then dashed forward toward the genin. Naruto quickly realized they were missing Nin from Kirigakure and pulled his katana out and took a ready stance.

"Shino, protect yourself and Tazuna-san with your bugs, Hinata-chan you take the one on the left!" Naruto ordered, taking control of the situation.

"Heh, three genin against two C-ranked chunin?" one of the mist nin laughed as the other one answered, still dashing towards the genin.

"Not a chance" the other croaked through his respirator.

Naruto dashed forward meeting his enemy half way, aiming a downward slice for the Kiri Nin's head. The Kiri Nin stopped and blocked with his gauntlet, giving Naruto an opening as he spun his body under the gauntlet and punched the Nin in the jaw as hard as he could, receiving a glancing kick as he leapt away.

Hinata on the other hand took a jyuuken stance, quite unlike that of what most Hyuuga used as she dashed forward, Byakugan blazing. Her opponent tried slashing and stabbing her with his gauntlet but Hinata used her flexibility and speed to dodge and strike as if dancing to a deathly tune. The kiri nin became frustrated and lashed out with his chains. Hinata narrowly dodged and moved under the gauntlet of the Nin and struck it with an open palm strike, cracking the metal slightly before she retreated back a few meters.

Naruto's opponent fired the chains from his gauntlet towards him. Naruto sidestepped, the razor chain slicing the back of his hand. Naruto sliced the chain in half with his katana and dashed forward towards the Kiri Nin making a single seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto called as four clones appeared and surrounded the Kiri Nin.

The ninja just stood up straight and scoffed "Im insulted that you think these stupid illusions will scare me into a corner!" the Nin breathed through his respirator as he fell back into his stance.

"DON'T FUCKING UNDERESTIMATE US!" shouted one of the clones as it leapt forward with its katana ready to kill.

The Nin laughed "As if your illusion can hurt me boy!" the Nin laughed until he felt something warm splash on his face. He looked down in horror to find. Naruto's katana had slice cleanly through the metal gauntlet and has impaled his arm down to the bone, then … the pain and realization sunk into the Kiri Nin.

"SHIT MY FUCKING ARM!" he screamed in pain as he pulled his arm away and punched the clone only for it to poof out of existence.

"What? … A clone bu-"

It was too late … in the kiri Nin's shock and surprise he had neglected to take notice of the other Naruto clones and the original.

The Nin opened his mouth to gasp but only blood flowed freely from his mouth as his eyes became wide, his vision blurry and every inch of his body ached with crap and a lack of heat. The four Naruto's stood around him, their arms extended with all four katana's skewered through their enemy at different angles. The remaining three clones burst out of existence. The real Naruto pulled his katana from the Nin slowly as he fell to his knees, a look of pure fear on his face before Naruto, with a quick and merciless swipe, took his head from his neck.

Naruto stood back as blood sprayed from the body and landed on his scarf … he stood there for a moment before he flicked the blood from his katana and re-sheathed it and fell back onto the floor, sitting down he looked down to the ground.

Hinata had worked her opponent to exhaustion and head then struck all his Tenketsu and tied him up and walked over to Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" she asked as she glanced at the puddle of blood.

"Yeah, just a little sick … first kill's always hardest … that's what Kakashi-sensei always says right? " Naruto said looking up at her. He looked a little pale but Hinata knew he would be fine and helped him up.

"Good job you left one of them alive you three" Kakashi spoke as he and Kurenai walked out of the bushes into the battle torn path.

"Good job Shino …" Kurenai complimented Shino let his lips curl into a smile as he gave her a nod.

"Naruto … you should seal the head in a scroll" Kakashi stated as he walked up to their new prisoner.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"These two are known as the demon brother's and there's a bounty on both their heads of 20,000 ryo each … you can collect the bounty when we go back …" he replied before turning to Tazuna.

"And you, bridge builder have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Kakashi said, narrowing his visible eye in anger.

After hearing Tazuna's reason for lying and the state in which wave country was in Kakashi and Kurenai turned to face their students.

"We have decided that continuing this mission is the choice of you three genin" Kurenai stated with her arms crossed.

"Do keep in mind that the next opponent will be stronger, jounin at least …" Kakashi said quietly to the three genin. Shino was the first to speak.

"If Naruto-san and Hinata-san are willing to continue im willing to go on too" he said stoically.

"well lets see … three genin … and two jounin … we handled the demon brothers without much trouble … but im not sure if any of us genin could handle a jounin … but if we do encounter one im sure with teamwork and our sensei's help we can pull this mission off no problem" Naruto said as he looked at Shino and Hinata.

"If Naruto-kun wants to then I want to" Hinata admitted with a slight blush.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna " … if it were any other village you had gone to, you'd be dead for lying and your lucky that these three agreed and saved you a lot of trouble"

Tazuna bowed deeply to the leaf ninja's "I thank you … when my country is back on its feet I will organise I real payment for this I swear"

"first let us get you home safely Tazuna-san and get that bridge built and deal with that Gatou creep … then you can talk to the old man about it" Naruto said as he shook his hand slightly, looking at the cut he received in battle. He noticed it was swollen and the cut was starting to weep slightly.

"Great … poison" Naruto said before he pulled out a kunai and opened the wound, letting the infected blood drain out of it he then noticed a small collection of bugs land around the cut and frowned until Shino spoke.

"They will neutralise the poison and clean the wound for you, just leave then for a couple of minutes" the Aburame said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure thing … thanks Shino" Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi noticed the wound already starting to close up slowly 'I'll have to tell him at some point, save him going off the railings later on and possibly attacking someone out of anger or hurt' Kakashi thought as the group walked off with him trailing the rear.

The group walked until they met up with the boatman who took then through the fog into the land of waves. They stepped off the boat and said their goodbyes to the boatman as Tazuna started leading the leaf shinobi to his home. They were just walking through a clearing when Naruto recklessly lashed a shuriken into a bush.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, knowing there must be a damn good reason for what Naruto did. Kakashi knew Naruto didn't use projectiles if he could help it so he figured the blonde must have had a reason.

Naruto walked over to a bush and pulled out a white rabbit and held it up, pulling the shuriken out of its head. Kakashi smiled 'I knew there was a reason' he thought happily.

"Good job Naruto, you realised that rabbit must have been kept indoors and used as a substitution when you threw your shuriken at it" Kakashi commented proudly.

Naruto turned and looked at him "Errrr … no …. I was thinking with my stomach actually" Naruto admitted, staring at Kakashi blankly who only sweat dropped and walked up to the rabbit and took it from Naruto inspecting it.

"Hinata … how can you like Naruto for doing this to the rabbit" Kakashi asked turning to her jokingly.

Hinata answered seriously "my favourite animal is a fox … they eat rabbits … so I don't really mind"

Kakashi sweat dropped again 'wow … ironic'.

_**Somewhere in the tree's.

* * *

  
**_

A man with bandages around his mouth hefted his huge blade onto his shoulder as he watched the group below him. He looked at Kakashi with a slight smirk, recognising him he also recognised Kurenai and recognised a Hyuuga and an Aburame with them but the blonde kid was a mystery yet something about him was calling to him.

"Hmmm this one is a strange one … he knows we're somewhere near by …. But he keeps his cool" Zabuza watched in amazement "I shall introduce myself to this boy, step in if it gets ugly Haku"

* * *

_**Back with the Konoha team

* * *

  
**_

Kakashi turned slightly "EVERYBODY DOWN NOW!"

Everybody leapt to the dirt as a massive blade spun over them, embedding itself on the tree in front of then. A man with bandages, covering the bottom of his face appeared on the sword and laughed.

"Why hello there Cop-cat Kakashi … and hello to you lady genjutsu" the man said as he leapt off of the sword and ripped it out of the tree. He impaled the ground with it and lent on it.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mist … so, its you the demon brother's were working for!" Kakashi stated, gaining a nod from Zabuza.

Kakashi got into a Taijutsu stance, taking a kunai from his pouch and pulling his headband up to reveal the matured sharingan eye he was famous for.

Zabuza gave Kakashi a strange look "I'm not interested in fighting you, or killing the bridge builder at this moment, right now I want to fight that blonde kid there" Zabuza said as he pointed to Naruto with a menacing smile.

"No chance, im not letting you hack my student up!" Kakashi said angrily.

Naruto pulled his katana from its sheath and took a defensive stance. Zabuza lifted his head with wide eyes as he inhaled deeply.

"Where did you get that blade boy?" he demanded.

"None of your damn business" Naruto answered back.

"That blade sure as hell dose not belong to a little brat like you … you can't call yourself shinobi … only when you have killed can you fully understand the word!" Zabuza said narrowing his eyes in anger.

Naruto stepped forward, holding the katana up, ready to be attacked as Zabuza hefted his blade out of the ground and took a step closer.

"What is your name kid?" Zabuza asked "so I can carve it on your tomb stone myself"

"Namikaze Naruto" he replied, glaring at Zabuza, Kakashi stood back slightly.

"Ah what an honour to fight the son of a Hokage … but I still wonder how you came by that katana" Zabuza asked curiously as he pointed his overly large blade toward the boy.

"If you must know, it belonged to Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said as he and Zabuza started to circle each other.

"I know that, boy … I want to know how you acquired such a blade" Zabuza said as he made the first move and sent his blade in a circular arc towards Naruto's neck. Naruto easily swerved his neck under the blade and ran towards Zabuza, swiping for his neck also. Zabuza swerved back into a back flip. He smiled, feeling the warmth of some of his own blood trickle down his cheek.

"Nice move shrimp … maybe this will be fun after all" Zabuza complimented, in his own deranged way of course but a compliment was a compliment. Naruto nodded as a response.

Zabuza struck again and became engaged in a heated Kenjutsu battle with Naruto who surprised Zabuza by even being able to keep up with him. Zabuza jumped back and looked at Naruto.

"Time to take it up a notch Gaki" Zabuza said with a smirk under the red stained bandages.

"NARUTO!" Hinata called, throwing the katana he had given her to him. Naruto caught the katana with a grin and unsheathed it.

"So you have both of Kushina-Chan's katana's eh?" Zabuza asked with a scowl.

"Kushina-chan? … You knew my mother then?" Naruto asked just a little shocked.

"Mother?" Zabuza looked just as shocked "Damn … totally didn't see that coming" he said as he stood upright.

"How do you know my mother?" Naruto demanded.

"Ahhh shit …. Well me and your mother are related … distant cousins last I checked … which means I must be related to you … god this is so fucked up …. I don't know weather to kill the bridge builder or kill Gatou" Zabuza said as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Well I would want you to come back to Konoha … but that depends on you" Naruto said, lowering the katana's.

"Hmm a good idea but it's not down to either of us to make that kind of decision im afraid" Zabuza said sadly.

Kakashi's eye was visibly twitching he couldn't take the fact that Naruto was related to Zabuza and that Naruto had invited him back to the leaf village. He sighed as he moved his headband back over his eye.

"Tell you what gaki … if you can convince your Hokage to allow me and my student Haku to defect … we will join you and also give you the whereabouts information of Gatou … he's in wave right now as we speak.

"Deal" Naruto said, holding out a hand to the missing Nin, who took it and shook the boy's hand.

Kakashi smiled proudly "That boy can forgive and befriend almost anyone … just like his father" he said, stood next to Kurenai who also smiled.

"Your right Kakashi … and if he is going to look anything like him when he's older then Hinata will be the luckiest woman alive" she said as she shook her head with a laugh " I still remember all the single women in the village trying to ask him out and all along he was with Kushina-chan"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei … this mission turned into an assassination mission!" Naruto said walking towards the group with Zabuza behind him. Zabuza just whistled towards a tree and smiled as a Kiri hunter Nin appeared and removed the mask.

"My name is Haku" the Nin said introducing him/her self

Hinata was the first to ask "sorry if I may seem rude but I cannot tell weather you're male or female" Hinata said a little embarrassed.

Haku sighed "I'm a boy … it's the damn clothes isn't it?" he asked only to receive nods from Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

_**At Tazuna's house.

* * *

  
**_

Welcome to my home Tazuna said as he opened the door and invited all of the ninja in. Haku had been distraught with the news of his rabbit's death and Zabuza had been smashed by the news that Naruto was an orphan.

"Actually Zabuza-san, could we have a quick talk outside?" Kurenai asked where she stood with Kakashi.

"Sure" the rogue Nin said as he followed them outside.

"It's about Naruto … he's not well liked in Konohagakure …" Kurenai started.

"Wait this boy … he's the son of one of the most powerful kage's ever and he's heir to a major clan and the village dislikes him?" Zabuza inquired with shock and a little anger.

"You see the fourth, his father, died sealing the Kyuubi no kitsune inside of Naruto on his very birthday" Kakashi continued "he doesn't know yet … how can we tell a thirteen year old his dad died sealing a monster inside him … its not fair on the boy at all" Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"This isn't to be spoken about in or outside of Konohagakure at all … you're the closest he has to a blood relative and you may need to know" Kurenai said quietly.

"Okay … I understand, thank you … I'll take the two of you to take Gatou down at nightfall" Zabuza said as he turned back to walk into the house.

"One more think Zabuza-san … what you said about not being a real shinobi until you kill … Naruto has the head of one of the demon brother's in a storage scroll" Kakashi said with a smirk, earning a smirk from Zabuza in return.

* * *

_**A few days later.

* * *

  
**_

"The bridge will be finished tomorrow and all of you can go on your way" Tazuna said happily as he looked at the three jounin and four genin in front of him.

"Yeah but Gatou got away from us … expect trouble tomorrow … and im talking ninja not thugs" Zabuza said with a slight scowl under his bandages "when I get that guy im gona rip him into pieces"

"You will get on with Anko like a house on fire …" Kakashi said looking at Zabuza, Kurenai just nodded.

"And why is that" Zabuza asked with a grin.

"She's a sadistic, bloodthirsty bitch …" Kakashi said.

"Don't forget mentally unstable but it's what makes Anko who she is … and I for one wouldn't have her any other way" Kurenai commented.

"Not as mentally unbalanced as Gai" Kakashi said a look of pure horror and fear in his eyes.

Kurenai just shivered.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Haku were practicing water walking; well Haku would give them tips and instruct them, having already known it. The stopped for a break and sat down by the river bank.

"So what's Konoha like?" Haku asked as he stared intently at the three genin in front of himself.

"Well there are a lot of trees and it is a pretty peaceful place, except for October tenth" Naruto said happily as Hinata sat between his legs and leaned back onto his chest as they spoke.

"Most of the village hold some form of grudge against Naruto on his birthday, I think its because he was born the same day his father died protecting the village and defeated the Kyuubi nine tailed demon fox" Hinata said with a smile.

"Ah … I see now, the villager's see you as a black sheep, as if you brought bad luck into the world with you …" Haku said as she then proceeded to tell of her life before meeting Zabuza on the streets.

* * *

_**The next day.

* * *

  
**_

Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Haku and Hinata had arrived with Tazuna at the bridge to find workers had been knocked out, some slaughtered and tossed into heaps of flesh. Kakashi stared at the end of the unfinished bridge where a man stood, holding his cane as he stared down the ninja and Tazuna with a smirk. Kakashi noted several chakara signatures behind the man, to see seven nukenin. Kakashi quickly scanned their headbands, finding four were ex-cloud shinobi, one from the rain village and the last two were grass shinobi.

The four clouds, Kakashi could put a name to each face, reading the bingo book out of boredom has its perks, he could put a name to the face of one of the grass nin but the last two were a mystery to him.

"Haku-san, can you create a large dome of ice around yourself and Tazuna-san?" Kurenai asked as she, Kakashi, Shino and Hinata took their stances.

"Can and will" Haku said politely as he ran through a quick string of seals and held her palms out as if commanding the water below the bridge as it rose up and swirled around Haku and Tazuna, encasing the both of them in a 12" thick protective dome. Haku turned to Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I must leave now but be assured no one can get to you in here unless I am killed, which is no easy feat" Haku then gave a genuine smile "you'll be fine in here, you wont feel the ice" Haku then walked through the ice as if it were an open door and stood near Shino and took his stance.

The seven shinobi stepped up in front of the little man in his tacky business.

"Look! A main branch Hyuuga!" one of the clouds said and smirked "maybe we can sell her or use her ourselves!"

"If Naruto were to hear that …. God I'd feel sorry for the bastard" Kakashi said as he lifted his headband, revealing the matured sharingan of Uchiha Obito's, gleaming in his left eye.

* * *

**This one took quite some time … I didn't want to go through the same shitty cannon scene as I re-read in nearly every single fanfic so I experimented, as you can tell and im hoping it will be a hit, I know it was a little unrealistic with the whole Zabuza and Naruto think but keep in mind that Naruto is about 5ft tall due to the fact that Anko actually fed him real food.**

**Anyway sorry it was late but your reviews are still motivating me to quicken the pace! SO REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!!**


	7. get him

The four cloud jounin leapt with speed's of razor winds, lunging towards Hinata in a four man V-formation while the grass Nin and the rain Nin jumped toward the jounin. Shino and Haku intercepted two of the cloud shinobi and pushed then back with Taijutsu, leaving two to Hinata. She froze; unable to comprehend what they wanted to do to her, how they wanted to use her for breeding her eyes.

She closed her eyes tight as the jounin in front pulled back his fist to hit her full force. Her world suddenly smashed and she came back to reality as a blood curdling scream filled the area. She opened her eyes to find Zabuza standing in front of her, his zanbanto (sp?) painted with thick, dripping crimson.

She looked down to find the cloud jounin had been mutilated and ripped in half from the waist down. It wasn't over yet she saw the other cloud jounin stagger back slowly, the one on the floor, screaming for him to help as he tried to drag himself away from Zabuza. Zabuza glared at the other jounin as he stepped forward and firmly planted his blade through the screaming jounin back, pinning him to the bridge as he spat a very disgusting amount of blood out of his mouth, slumping down full into death, and a painful and disgusting one at that.

"That's one down … Hinata, wake up girl or you'll be killed … stick near the dome until Naruto arrives" Zabuza ordered as he turned to stare down the other cloud jounin who looked and probably had pissed himself from fear.

Kakashi was having a little trouble with the two grass Nin; their teamwork was almost flawless to the point where he had to use Kage Bunshin. He blocked a kunai with his own and kicked the shorter of the two away, jumping back as he ran through some hand seals.

"Katon: Karyu Endan" Kakashi pronounced as he held his finger's to his mouth and breathed a bright, searing orange flame which seemed to spiral upwards to form a dragons head before it roared with burning intensity and shot down towards the awe struck grass shinobi.

Kakashi smiled as both of the shinobi leapt away, thinking they were safe until the dragon changed direction, opening its burning maw as it swallowed one of the grass nin in mid flight and dissipated, leaving the ashes to float to the ground and a partly melted and chard metal plate of a headband, making a clank as it hit the floor.

Kurenai was having no problem as she freaked her opponent out with her superior genjutsu layering as she slowly walked closer each time, adding layer upon layer of illusions. The rain Nin managed to break through her illusions and punched her in the gut, kicking her out of the way he dashed towards Hinata and the dome behind her, two kunai in either hand.

Hinata sighed and glared at the Nin "I'm not weak and im not about to die here …" she said to herself as she settled into the jyuuken stance, activating her Byakugan.

The rain Nin growled with a vicious look in his eyes as he entered her field of range.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hinata started her attack mercilessly "two palms!" she stuck precisely time and time again "four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! Sixty four palms!" she called as she hit every mark precisely.

The rain nuke-nin stumbled back, he wasn't down yet and he wouldn't go down easily either.

Hinata spun and thrusted five fingers into the man's chest and five into his stomach, all laced with her chakara, and pushed him upwards "Hakke Hien!"

The Nin flew back a couple of feet and his body skidded along the floor as blood trailed down his chin and out of his nose, eyes and ears.

Hinata was breathing heavily 'I did it, I finally made it work! Im getting stronger, just like Naruto-kun says I am …' Hinata thought with a smile as she panted, looking at the lifeless form a few feet away.

Shino had made shot work of his opponent, opting to suck their chakara from them until there was little left keeping him alive. Haku on the other hand had completely annihilated her opponent with senbon, leaving a curled up lump on the ground, resembling a hedgehog.

And Zabuza had not so nicely decapitated, dismembered and disembowelled the last cloud jounin.

Naruto arrived on the scene to see Kakashi fighting the last grass nin, who was determined not to be killed by the copy-cat ninja.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I play? I didn't get to fight!" Naruto asked in a semi sadist tone.

"Sure, be quick, there's still one problem to deal with at the end of the bridge." Kakashi stated as he leapt back away from the grass Nin who was infuriated that the silver haired jounin had passed him off onto a mere genin, it was an insult! He would kill this kid and then he would go for the bridge builder.

Naruto stood in front of the grass nin as he charged "stupid bastard underestimated me … oh well his loss" Naruto said to himself quietly as he ran through a few hand seals and poured a hell of a lot of chakara into the attack..

"Suiton: Suigadan!" Naruto shouted before he managed to shoot a thin stream of spiralling water at the Nin. The grass nuke-nin was shocked, he was moving to fast to dodge but it was the speed and how small Naruto made the water spin that caught his attention. He knew for a fact that this jutsu was going to rip right through his chest and kill him with the power this kid had charged the jutsu with. He accepted his fate and ran faster into the spike, pulling a kunai as the water ripped a messy hole in his chest, but he kept going, running closer to Naruto with the water streaming through his chest. Naruto cancelled his jutsu and took a few steps back, leaving enough room for the deceased shinobi to drop forward onto the floor.

"I hate it when people underestimate me ..." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Ehem … It seems you've killed my hired help … but that does not matter much, I would kill them to avoid paying up anyway" came the voice of the man in the business suite.

"Well your next so im surprised your not scrambling to save your life!" Naruto shouted back to the greasy old man.

"Heh, did you think I would even let this bridge come close to being finished? … I had my men wire the underside of the bridge with bombs …" Gatou said with a dirty smirk.

"in fact they should detonate in …" Gatou looked at his watch and looked up "now!"

There was a loud explosion and smoke rose from behind Gatou.

" is he talking about the packages I put back n his get away boat for him?" Hinata asked with a bitter sweet smile.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DID YOU KNOW THEY WERE THERE?" Gatou screamed in anger and fear, fear of what would happen now.

"Those eyes of hers aren't just to attract guys you know …" Naruto said with a smirk as Hinata walked up next to him, joined by Haku and Shino.

Kakashi stared at the four genin and smiled slightly then looked up at Gatou with a slight smirk "get him!"

The four genin rushed in at break-neck speed. The screams and please for help and mercy were heard back in the village.

* * *

_**Konohagakure

* * *

  
**_

Naruto and the gang arrived back in Konoha and were currently being debriefed by the third.

"So they wish to join our ranks … is this true Naruto-kun?" the third asked.

"yeah, Zabuza is a distant relative of my mother and Haku goes where he goes … and I was thinking that team seven could use a third genin member, provided Haku-san can meet the village standards of course, but im sure that wont be a problem with his kekkei genkai" Naruto explained.

"I can accept Haku immediately, seeing as he has actually never had any affiliations with any other village, but Zabuza is going to need probation … if he accepts to the probation terms and conditions I can give him his headband now" Sarutobi stated as he looked at Zabuza with a smile.

"I accept" Zabuza said, bowing slightly "Hokage-sama" he finished as he pulled his Kiri headband off and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, I messaged Anko, Naruto so the two of them will be staying with you for the time being" Sarutobi finished, throwing a headband to Haku and a headband to Zabuza. They both accepted them gladly, Zabuza tied his around his head in the same style he had when he wore the mist insignia. Haku opted to tie his around his neck, much like Hinata had. Haku hadn't had opted to loose his old clothing and hunter-nin mask and opted for a ice blue battle kimono. Zabuza on the other hand hadn't had much of a chance to buy new clothing yet, being a new member of the village he figured he would have to look respectable after all, image can bring so many perks in life and downfalls.

"Naruto-kun … could you show Haku around the village, im pretty sure Zabuza and Anko will get on very well and he'll be dragged around clothes shopping with her, you know how that is right Naruto" Sarutobi said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Zabuza with fear "comply or die" he said as he lead Haku and Hinata out of the room towards his favourite restraint.

"Hope you like Ramen, Haku-kun" Hinata said as they walked with Naruto.

"Never tasted it" he said simply, stopping Naruto in his tracks with wide eyes.

"Your about to experience the very reason Kami put Naruto on the earth then" Hinata joked as she looked at Naruto's shocked expression and took his hand dragging him along.

"Hey you!" came the voice of one, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Who, Me?" asked Haku as he turned to face the Uchiha.

"Yes you! … What's your name?" Sasuke asked with a slight scowl.

Unaccustomed to such rudeness Haku just stood there and stared at the Uchiha with his mouth slightly agape.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine" Haku stated, obviously irritated by the raven haired boy.

"You should know your betters, now answer my question who the hell are you" Sasuke said with a little anger as he walked within a foot of Haku.

"Push off Uchiha-teme" Naruto said angrily.

"Stay out of this clan less filth!" Sasuke seethed.

"last I heard the Uchiha clan was wiped out by non other than Uchiha Itachi …" Haku commented with a small smile "if your entire clan was as stuck up and arrogant as yourself, it was probably for the best" Haku stated earning an angry glare from Sasuke.

"Who do you think you are? To talk of the most powerful clan the world has ever seen" Sasuke asked in rage, clenching his teeth.

"Not anymore" Haku commented with a sly grin "pity your brother didn't finish the job though"

Well that was it, Sasuke quickly moved to punch Haku only to have his wrist caught by Haku and twisted it with a slight crunch and threw the Uchiha back "The name is Momochi Haku … remember it for it will be known as one of the most powerful clans ever"

"Ha … nothing can compare to the legendary sharingan of the Uchiha clan … Never!" came the screeching voice of a pink haired girl who was helping Sasuke up now.

"Ouch …" Haku rubbed his ear "you must be Sakura … banshee of the leaf?" Haku asked as he nursed his ear "well not that it matter's being on his team, he'll probably kill you to further reach his goal of vengeance" Haku said before he turned and walked away with Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

_**At Ichiraku's

* * *

  
**_

"So you're planning to build a clan Haku?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"If I can find a wife then yes I'll attempt to build the Momochi clan, in honour of Zabuza-sama for what he has done for me" Haku said happily.

"That's understandable … there are plenty of single girls out there" Hinata commented with a smile.

"Well … im hoping Hinata-chan here will help me re-build my clan … which reminds me! Ero-senin owes us me a summoning contract" Naruto said with a sudden happiness and glint of joy in his eye.

"Naruto-kun has an addiction to any jutsu his parents knew … it makes him feel closer to him, even though they are no longer with us" Hinata explained as she watched Naruto space out with a slightly happy look.

"Is he okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, he's in his happy place … I don't like to disturb him when he's there, it makes him happy" Hinata said with a slight laugh and a smile.

"Ahhh right, okay" Haku said with a smile then looked at Hinata "So Anko … what is she like?"

"Well she's a very beautiful and confident kunoichi, very independent and also quite insane not to mention she's a blood thirsty sadist" Hinata said as if it were local knowledge.

"She's that bad?" Haku asked a little shocked.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely woman, unless you piss her off or prank her like Naruto-kun did when he was six" Hinata said with a small laugh.

"What did he do?" Haku asked with a smile, now very interested in the conversation.

"He switched her shampoo with a vibrant pink hair dye" Hinata laughed "we could hear her screaming at the Hyuuga compound down the road" she said with a giggle "she had to wear a hat for almost two months before the dye finally came out, of course Naruto paid the full price of his actions and he never pranked Anko again but he also gained her respect, a very hard thing to do even for some of the top jounin of the village"

Haku laughed at the story snapping Naruto out of his daze "hey guys what's funny?" Naruto asked.

"I just told Haku-kun about the time you pranked Anko-chan" Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto went pale "never ever piss that woman off … if you value your downstairs department … don't piss her off, I was lucky I only got a warning" Naruto said as he crossed his legs uncomfortably.

Hinata and Haku burst into laughter at Naruto's expense but quickly died down as Naruto made grabby hands for the bowls of Ramen Teuchi was bringing out of the kitchen as he drooled slightly. Haku sweat dropped slightly.

"Surely it can't be that good can it?" he asked Hinata.

"You'd be surprised" she sighed as she watched Naruto devour his ramen like an animal, it made her laugh but it was just who Naruto was and she never wanted him to change. She broke her chopsticks apart and started to eat. Haku looked into the bowl, he had to admit it smelled heavenly, he broke apart his chopsticks and pulled a few noodles from the broth and slurped them up, chewing slowly to take in the flavour of the meal.

Naruto and Hinata had stopped eating, Naruto in mid slurp with noodles hanging from his mouth. Haku swallowed and immediately picked up the bowl and began shovelling the ramen into his moth much in the same manner as Naruto. Hinata sighed as she sat between the two boys and started eating slowly.

Both Naruto and Haku put their bowls down and sighed contently and looked at each other "another?" asked Naruto.

"Lets" replied Haku with a huge smile as they ordered another bowl each.

* * *

_**Later that day

* * *

  
**_

Naruto and Haku arrived home to find Anko wasn't at home so Naruto showed him around and lead him to his room he then remembered something the Sandaime told him to do.

"Ummm you said you needed new clothing right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes I did and also I am in need of new senbon, a lot of mine are bent or blunt" Haku answered with a nod.

"Well we can pick up both now if you like? Ready for training tomorrow?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Umm sure why not" Haku said with a smile as he stood up from his bed and followed Naruto out the door.

Naruto walked Haku to one of the very small handful of shops that would serve him with a smile. Naruto like the owner, he wasn't a biased person like most of the village, he was open minded to almost any idea and his business thrived for it, after all Naruto was the one who suggested he start to produce thinner kunai so they would be lighter and could be thrown harder and faster as well as be able to carry more. This new kunai quickly became Konoha's favourite weapon and the owner of the store had much business thanks to Naruto's little idea.

"Hey Naruto … how can I help you and your friend today" the man asked from behind his desk with a broad smile.

"Hey Takahashi-san my friend need some new shinobi gear … clothes and get on this he's an excellent user of senbon" Naruto said with a smile.

"Is he now … well I have just the think you! I'll go find them I'll be right back" the owner said as he disappeared behind a curtain.

"Well Haku there are the battle kimono's over there I'm sure Takahashi-san will have what your looking for and if not he can have it tailor made for you" Naruto said with a smile as Haku's eyes lit up.

"Ah here they are!" The old man said as he emerged from the curtain holding two boxes. He smiled as he looked at Haku.

"These are the perfect senbon needles … lightweight and extremely sharp and they are reusable at least up to one thousand times each … they also have a unique feature that most craftsmen don't have the skill for …" he said as he took a needle and seemingly unscrewed the needle tip off to show there was a small compartment inside the needle.

"This is why these are perfect for assassination, subduing and plain simple killing" the man said as he pulled a small box of capsules out from a display cabinet.

"you can fill these needles with poisons and tranquilisers for different jobs" he said as he put the needle back in its box and put two packs of capsules, one in each box.

"These are on the house … now we shall see about your clothes!" h said as he came around the desk.

"Naruto, help me out here, how would you describe his personality?" the old man asked.

"He's an elegant fighter, a thinker and he is deadly when fighting but he refrains from killing if he can help it" Naruto said as Haku agreed with a nod.

" well I have an ice blue kimono with a dark blue trim that he would look good in, it also has a mesh top sewn inside and hidden pockets as well" the old man suggested.

"That's perfect for me!" Haku commented.

"Yeah we will take ten of those please" Naruto said.

"Ten? Are you nuts Naruto, I don't have that kind of money!" Haku said a little shocked.

"don't worry about it Haku, its on the Sandaime … he told me to get your kit, you see the Sandaime is not only our leader, he's like a grandfather to all in the village and he makes sure that his shinobi get the gear they need, when they need it" Naruto explained with a smile "Zabuza will get the same treatment"

"this is by far one of the best days of my life … I have somewhere secure and safe to live and I don't have to worry about the hunter-nin's coming after me and Zabuza-sama while were here" Haku said with a smile " Konoha truly is a place for all peoples"

* * *

**I'm ending this chapter right here okay? Good. I hope you enjoyed it, im now starting to burst into more ideas with this story.**

**Read and review!! Or feel my wrath of never updating D**

**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)**

**Hakke Hien : eight trigrams flying swallow technique. This is Hinata's new move which she created it can only be used with extreme speed and precise chakara control. It works by shutting of the Tenketsu in the heart and the Tenketsu around the spinal column, causing mass internal damage, hence the bleeding from the eyes, nose, ears mouth … ect. This move is unique to Hinata.**

**(I OWN THIS FUCKING TECNIQUE I MADE IT UP ITS MINE YOU CANT HAVE IT FUCK OFF!)**

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE REST OF THE JUTSU IN THIS CHAPTER ARE THEN YOUR NOT WORTHY! … nah just kidding ill put the jutsu list up in the next chapter, cause im tired and want to go to bed.**


	8. prooving herself

Hinata had a pretty easygoing day she had written down the instructions and the theory of her new technique and explained the physical effects of the technique. She rolled the scroll ups and smiled as she gripped it in her hand and went off to look for her father.

Hiashi was in they Hyuuga council room, having what he liked to call a heated discussion about the council's wishes to have Hinata wed with immediate effect. Hiashi had put his foot down firmly and said no.

"She should be wed as soon as possible, who knows how long a weakling like her will last as a shinobi!" claimed an elder council member of the main branch.

"My daughter is not week!" Hiashi seethed.

"You say this yet she is not proficient in jyuuken, unlike Neji of the branch family" retorted the same councillor.

Hinata had slipped in through one of the side doors and slowly walked around the chamber and sat near the back with the scroll in a tight grasp, she had long ago found out how the council felt towards her and at first it hurt but then she just accepted the fact that their treasured jyuuken style had made them blind to other abilities which she possessed.

"just because she is not proficient in this clans style does not mean she is weak, I know for a fact she has a very strong affinity to lightning, furthermore I want my daughter to marry for love not for power, money or to make your pompous ass happy!" Hiashi stated in a tone of supremacy.

"Yeah and your point is Hiashi? … the fact is, Hinata is week and we cannot let her run around thinking she's going to survive long, get her married and get the clan another heir then she can do what she wants" said another. Hinata recognised him as the man who rudely walked into her room without knocking.

"Excuse me but I bet I could kill you in one move …" Hinata spoke from the back of the room as she half glared at the man.

"I'd love to see you try" he retorted with a cocky smirk, the other elder's around him laughing slightly.

"I could beat you in one move, which you have never seen before and will never see again" Hinata said, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine then lets spar in the courtyard … you win, you can do what you like, I win … you marry someone we choose" the councillor said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah sure, whatever lets go … I'll show you why your supposed to knock before entering a ladies room" Hinata said, obviously still pissed at the guy.

The entire council walked out into the courtyard where a couple branch members's were practicing their clan skills in Taijutsu and meditating. The council lined up to watch as Hinata and their representative fight.

"One move … it'll take a lot more than that to beat me" the councillor said, adamant he was going to win.

Hiashi stood curiously, watching what was going to happen when he hared a familiar voice from beside him.

"Hiashi-sama, what's going on? Why is Hinata-hime about to fight him?" Naruto spoke from beside him.

"Well apparently, she can beat him in one move … he is a skilled fighter, im not too sure she may be able to pull it off" Hiashi said with worry in his voice.

"Ah … she's going to use her unique move she developed while we were in wave country … it only took her a week to make this technique and it's scary as hell" Naruto said with a smirk.

"So this technique of hers may beat him?" Hiashi asked with a smirk.

"Depends" Naruto replied with a sadistic grin.

"Depends on what Naruto-kun?" Hiashi asked, now very curious and almost bursting to see it.

"Weather this poor fool is fast enough to dodge … if not … he won't be getting back up" Naruto said, turning to Hiashi to explain.

"You see, Hinata has created the perfect technique and you will see why in a moment" Naruto said with a mischievous grin.

Hinata stood in the juken stance, ready with her Byakugan activated and an evil looking smirk gracing her angelic face.

"Ready heiress?" the councillor asked, slowly flowing down into the same stance as Hinata.

Hinata's smirk turned into a glare "My name is Hinata, not heiress"

The councillor activated his Byakugan and smiled "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" the councillor proclaimed as he rushed in towards Hinata.

Hinata sighed, this guy was so predictable she ran and met him half way with lightning speed and thrust one hand out into his chest and one into his gut "Hakke Hien!"

Hinata pushed the councillor into the air, throwing him back onto the floor, skidding to a stop he convulsed and spat up blood before his body became completely still.

Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan and looked closely at the prone form of the councillor, shocked to find him dead but even more shocked at what else he saw. He ran up to the body and stared intently at the councillor's chest.

"Incredible … she not only stopped his heart and blocked his chakara circulation … she literally ripped the Tenketsu to shreds … they're hardly even visible anymore … scorched by her chakara" Hiashi said quietly to himself as he looked from the body to Hinata who had walked up to the body and glared down at it.

"If your enemy knows your moves, you're predictable … if you're predictable you can be countered, if you can be countered … you can be killed" she said quietly then smiled and looked at the rest of the councillors who had mixed expressions of shock and anger, some allowed a smile to tug at their lips.

"I win … come on Naruto-kun were going out, father I'll be back by ten and here" she said with a smile as she handed him the scroll.

"Keep that safe" she said with a quiet voice, a smile and a slight bow before she turned to Naruto.

"Hold up Hina-hime …. Hiashi-sama I would like to introduce you to Momochi Haku, Haku this is Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga clan" Naruto said, introducing Haku to Hiashi.

Haku smiled at Hiashi and bowed, Hiashi smiled and bowed back "It's nice to meet you Hyuuga-sama" Haku spoke.

"Please, call me Hiashi … I do hate honorific's" Hiashi said with a smile.

"Haku is our new team mate and he is interested in building his own clan" Naruto stated with a smile.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow with a smile and gave the boy a nod "A little tip for you Haku-san … when you create your clan … don't create a clan council … they do nothing but cause trouble" Hiashi said with a kind smile.

Haku looked to the deceased councilman "I noticed Hiashi-sama … and I was wondering … if you don't mind giving me a few tips on getting started?" Haku asked hopefully.

"Of course I can … always happy to help a friend of my daughter" Hiashi smiled then grinned as he turned to the councillors

"I believe my daughter has won … meh I would have let her stay with and marry Namikaze Naruto anyway" Hiashi said shrugging slightly as he walked away "I will talk to you later Haku-san, guards … could you be ever so kind as to clean up the mess in the court yard …" Hiashi said as he walked away.

* * *

_**The bridge.

* * *

  
**_

Naruto, Hinata and Haku waited at the bridge patiently, looking over into the stream of water and exchanging jokes and small talk with each other. Kakashi soon appeared and looked at his three students.

"Yo!" he said happily.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei …" Naruto said broadly as he took in a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I had to-"

"Jack off to your beloved porn … we know" Naruto finished for him.

Kakashi sighed slightly and then smiled "well I have three entry forms for the Chunin selection exams next week if the three of you are interested?" Kakashi said holding the three forms up.

The three genin took one each and filled them out instantly "done!" Naruto said, handing back all three sheets of paper. Kakashi smiled at his students "well ... you'll have the rest of the week off and your to go to the third floor of the academy for the first portion of the test next Tuesday" Kakashi said before disappearing.

Naruto sighed "the chunin exams eh?" he said quietly "do you think were skilled enough to be chunin?" he asked the other two.

"We have the teamwork … and were strong enough so if anything … this test will be fore our intelligence and ability to think quickly during battle" Haku said in response.

"Not to mention … leadership skills and survival too" Hinata said as she lent against the railing of the bridge.

"So you guys think were ready? Then let's go for it" Naruto said with a smile "we've got a week to train for this"

* * *

_**Six days later

* * *

  
**_

For the past six days Naruto had been training under Jariya constantly and had mastered the art of summoning as well as another jutsu which had become his secret weapon and was now beginning another lesson in the art of sealing.

Hinata on the other hand had been training under Kakashi, she wouldn't tell Naruto what the cycloptic Nin was teaching her; only that it was a surprise and would make her stronger. She had learnt several very valuable jutsu and had even gone to the hospital to learn how to do some basic medic ninjutsu.

Haku had trained under Zabuza and the man had pushed him harder than ever before, helping him develop a new jutsu and teaching him some of his own from his arsenal. Haku had developed his kekkei genkai and adapted it to what Zabuza had taught him over the past week.

The three members' of team seven were currently sitting in Ichiraku ramen stand having lunch, seeing as it was only a day before the exams they decided to relax a little and go see how people were getting on and to introduce Haku to a few more of their friends.

They were walking around aimlessly when they noticed team ten walking towards them. Naruto smiled as he pointed them out to Hinata who waved to Ino. Ino smiled and dragged Shikimaru and Chouji over to Naruto and Hinata with her.

"Hey Ino, Shikimaru, Chouji" Naruto nodded to each member of team ten.

"Feeling better I suppose eh Naruto?" Shikimaru said with a nod.

"Who's your friend Hinata?" Ino asked pointing to Haku.

"Oh yes this is Momochi Haku our new team mate" Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey my name is Yamanaka Ino, we should go shopping some time" Ino said happily.

Haku smiled as he caught on "that would be nice if I were a girl" he said with a small laugh.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?" Ino gawked "bu- but your beautiful! …. Boys aren't beautiful!" she panicked slightly.

"Umm thanks" Haku blushed slightly.

"So you guys entering the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"It's troublesome but yeah … we thought we could use the experience, even if we don't make chunin" Shikimaru said lazily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh would you look at this … a gang of loser's thinking they're going to survive in the chunin exam" sounded Sasuke's arrogant voice as he walked up from behind team seven, Sakura and Shino in toe behind him.

"Oh look everyone; it's a dead duck …. No … no it's just his hair …. What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Sasuke glared back "I'm on my way to ask that Kakashi freak to teach me his Raikiri jutsu" Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Tell me Sasuke … do you really think Kakashi will teach you jack shit with what you did to me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"You forget Namikaze; I have the backing of the council, he will teach me just to have some peace and quiet from their nagging" Sasuke said, crossing his arms with a glare.

"That's funny you know Naruto-kun Kakashi-sensei just oversaw my training the past six days but he left for a mission this morning and wont be back till tomorrow" Hinata said with a slight smirk towards Sasuke.

"Shut up you and keep you nose out of this you little bitch" Sakura said angrily. Haku frowned at this and kept listening.

"Well then … I'll just have to go see the sanin, I heard he knows the Yondaime's rassengan technique … im sure he'll teach it to an Uchiha" Sasuke said with a sigh as he looked upward in mock thought.

"You mean this …" Naruto asked as he focused his chakara and formed a perfect rassengan the size of a tennis ball in his palm.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, anger and frustration clearly written on his face.

"No matter how much you beg, stamp your feet or play the "my parents are dead" card to the council … you'll never get your hands on any of my father's jutsu … not the rassengan and definitely not the Harashin" Naruto said with a slight glare, rassengan still in hand.

Naruto quickly moved forward and shoved the rassengan into Sasuke's gut, hurling the raven haired boy back into a tree where he slid down and spewed up his lunch all over his shorts.

Naruto smiled "that's for hospitalizing me … and that wasn't even half strength" he stood over Sasuke before he turned and walked back to Hinata and Haku.

"You monster, look what you did to Saskay-kun!" the pink harpy screeched.

Haku had had enough of that girl's voice and decided to do something about it, he stepped forward and threw a senbon into the side of her neck and sighed peacefully as her voice disappeared.

"Much better, if only it was permanent …" Haku said quietly, while behind him Ino had hearts in her eyes as she was practically drooling.

"Hello Shino-san … how are you today?" Haku greeted the stoic Aburame who nodded to him.

"Very well, now that you've incapacitated one teammate and silenced the other" Shino said in his stoic manner as he walked up to the group.

"Yo, Naruto what's with the scarf?" Chouji asked, noticing the long black scarf covering the bottom of the blondes face.

Naruto turned and pulled it down, showing the violent scar running up his neck and over his lip. Hinata took this chance and stole a kiss from the blonde who blushed slightly.

"Ouch … that must of hurt … but it looks kind of cool you know" Shikimaru said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah well the teme gave me this so I'm hoping to fight him sometime during this exam so that I can return the favour" Naruto said with a slight smile before he replaced the scarf over his face, giving Hinata a sideway glance. God he loved it when she kissed him … he loved it even more when it was just the two of them together, he decided to arrange a date with her tonight, just the two of them.

"It's a scar … but it makes you look more experienced, more … I don't know, more unique" Chouji chimed in.

"What do you plan to do to him?" Ino asked curiously.

"I plan to destroy the Uchiha clan once and for all … without killing him of course, so he may live with the shame of being useless as a male" Naruto replied in a go happy sadist tone.

"Who do you hope to fight Hinata?" Ino asked with a slight smirk.

"Sakura is the only shinobi, apart from Sasuke who I have a problem with and wouldn't mind putting her out of her misery" she said, sighing with content at the thought of destroying Sakura completely.

Ino stared at Hinata for a moment and then chuckled slightly "your quite a dark and sadistic character deep down aren't you" Ino said with a smirk.

"Well, Anko-chan was very influential when I was younger and it has stuck with me, though im not as bad as Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto then back to Ino.

* * *

_**Later that day

* * *

  
**_

"Come on! HIT ME!" Jariya shouted with a maniac grin as Naruto threw punch after punch, kick after kick towards the toad sage, only managing to land glancing blows which in turn only made Jariya a more annoying target to help fuel his rage and concentration.

Naruto backed off, making Jariya frown "Damn you, you filthy pervert" Naruto said loudly as he finished a string of hand seals in quick succession "Katon: Soshoryu Ryuka no Jutsu!" Naruto finished as he breathed in impossible amounts of air and blew out two dragons which twisted and turned as they headed straight for Jariya. Jariya stared wide eyed at the two beasts of flame headed straight for himself and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" the sound escaped from his lips before he smirked and went through a few hand seals "Suiton: Suigadan!" Jariya proclaimed before he started to spit a large stream of water high into the air, the then made a few more seals "Suiton: Sensatsu Suisho!" Jariya said with a smile as he watched the water he had spewed into the air form into thousands of miniscule water needles and rained down onto Naruto's fiery beasts, effectively ripping through them and tearing them to shreds. The dragons slowly lost their form and exploded outwards in a pathetic attempt to re-ignite.

Naruto's smile faded as he hid himself from Jariya to plan his next move.

"Naruto-kun still can't control his temper very well can he?" Hinata asked Anko as they watched from the side.

"Nope, gets that from his mother, she had a bad temper too" Anko said with a smile.

Naruto had dived out of a tree only to be swatted aside by Jariya "If you want to be Hokage your going to have to be quieter than that Naruto …" Jariya laughed until the Naruto poofed out of existence and Jariya felt a cold blade against his neck.

"I didn't make a noise, I made a distraction" Naruto said quietly.

Jariya grumbled "fair enough, I concede …. You win"

Naruto smiled and poofed out of existence as the real Naruto walked out of the bushes holding open one of Jariya's note books "what the hell is this trash? …. Seriously if you're going to write porn … make it believable" Naruto groaned slightly " seriously, how many people do you know that can make … over … one thousand … Kage Bunshin …" Naruto stared at Jariya " oh you are so dead old man!"

" … Naruto, could I please have the note book back?" Jariya said as he watched Naruto read on and his face become more and more enraged and red

"Uh-oh … I guess Jariya's in for it now" Anko said with a smile "Anyway back to work!" Anko yelled as she attacked Hinata with her katana drawn, Hinata blocked with the katana that was gifted to her from Naruto.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a little while, I was busy … very busy.**


	9. psychosnake bitch

**Just so some people know, yes my spelling can be bad, I have dyslexia but I try to the best of my abilities to spell everything right, those of you who suggest that if I make spelling mistakes I should stop writing, I have a message for you: … IF YOU CAN'T PUT UP WITH A FEW MISTAKES THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF! D**

**As for Kiba, im not going to introduce him till a lot later in the time line okay? Good.**

**Those that still like the Naru/saku pairing should rip their eyes out and bite off and swallow their own tongue D

* * *

  
**

Team seven where now standing next to team ten in the examination room for the first test of the exam. Naruto was looking around the room slowly, keeping quiet. It was then that he noticed a red haired boy with unnatural black rings around his eyes.

"He has one too … so I'm not the only one …" Naruto said to himself as Hinata and Haku conversed with team ten quietly.

Then another team walked in and made their way toward them.

"Lady Hinata, I wish you well in these exams. As I do you Naruto-san" Neji said with a slight smile

"Thank you Neji" Hinata smiled at her cousin who smiled back. It was then that team eight made their appearance, pushing their way past Neji and Lee.

"So you actually showed up eh?" Sasuke said with a scowl as he looked at Naruto.

"Yes we did, got a problem with it?" Haku spoke up.

"Shut up you, if I want your input I'll ask for it, foreign scum" Sasuke glared at the boy.

Haku made to step forward but found himself stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Zabuza in his jounin uniform staring right at the Uchiha.

"Careful Uchiha, you wouldn't last five minutes in mist with those pretty little eyes of yours as where as Haku survived seven long agonizing years" Zabuza then hefted his massive blade under Sasuke's chin "If I hear you threaten my son or his team mates ever again I'll personally make sure the Uchiha line ends with you!"

Zabuza then disappeared in a plume of mist.

Sasuke glared at Haku "your bloodline is inferior to mine in every way, there is"

Haku snorted "Having a bloodline is not what makes a ninja strong, protecting loved ones and people precious to you is where true strength comes from" Haku stated, receiving a few nods of agreement from the other rookies around him.

"You speak big words for an Uchiha who can't even activate his own bloodline yet, but there will always be the Byakugan to counter those thieving eyes of yours" Neji said from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned abruptly and glared at the Hyuuga prodigy before he turned toward Naruto.

"Right, lets just get this over with, I can't be bothered with your stick-up-the-ass superiority complex right now … what do you want Sasuke" Naruto asked in a tired tone as he adjusted the scarf around his neck and lower face slightly.

"Actually dobe im here to see Hinata ..."Sasuke said as he turned to the heiress "your going to teach me that lightning jutsu the copy Nin taught you" Sasuke said as he looked at Hinata directly.

"Ummm, no I'm not" Hinata stated as she narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Teach it to me!" Sasuke commanded.

"I'll teach you something you spoilt little bastard" she said angrily as her Byakugan activated and she lunged towards Sasuke. Naruto quickly embraced Hinata in a hug to calm her down.

Sasuke poked her in the chest as he spoke "You will teach me that move!".

At seeing his heiress get treated like that or even spoken to like that, Neji's Byakugan activated with the pure intense rage he was feeling before he punched Sasuke in the side of the head, putting him on the floor.

"If you ever so much as look at the heiress like that again, the entire Hyuuga clan will hunt you down and kill you with our bare hands!" he said as he picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck and held hi suspended in mid air before he threw him away from the other rookies.

"EVERYBODY, TAKE YOUR SEAT AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! The test is about to begin…" came the voice of a man Naruto knew very well, through Anko.

"Oh now I know what kind of tricks this test will involve" Naruto whispered to Hinata and Haku as he gave Ibiki a slight smirk.

Ibiki sighed slightly at the sight of Naruto, the boy he knew he could never break, his nemesis, his one weakness in his carefully thought out scheme for this test, he knew there was no point in the boy sitting the test, he was good at analysing all of Ibiki's tactics when it came to torture and interrogation.

Everyone scrambled to take their seats quickly except for Naruto, who just strolled towards his seat as if he were uninterested in this test he finally sat down near the middle of the room, quite surprised to be sitting next to Hinata who just blushed and smiled at him. Naruto looked behind him to see Haku who looked on the verge of falling asleep.

The test was handed out and Ibiki gave them the run down on the rules and his twisted scoring system.

* * *

Im skipping the rest of the test until Anko's entrance

* * *

Suddenly a blare of tan and purple entered the room via, a window which previously wasn't smashed.

"OK maggots! Listen up, I am Mitirashi Anko, examiner of the second part and sexiest biznitch in all of Konoha … Anyone who say's otherwise will be found face down in the river!" she smiled evilly.

Most people in the room shit themselves at the sight of the village psycho-snake bitch … but Naruto, Hinata and Ibiki just sweat dropped … god she could be embarrassing.

A certain pink haired banshee scoffed at the special jounin. Anko smiled widely at the girl as she approached her desk "so your Sakura no banshee eh? … I have to be honest, you don't even look like you could hold your own against an academy student, let alone anyone in this room … I sense your chakara is just barely above that of a civilian … tell me why I shouldn't kill you know to save myself and the more worthy candidates some time?" Anko was now glaring with a psychopathic grin.

Sakura seemed to shrink under her glare which made Anko sneer in disgust "you give kunoichi a bad name" she said before she looked at the class " you have sixty minutes in which to get your ass to training ground 44" she said before she used the shunshin no jutsu.

"Well that was unexpected" said Naruto, clearly surprised.

"Definitely … she's still alive" Hinata said a little shocked as they stared over at her.

Naruto then grimaced and put his hand over his nose "she pissed herself … oh god what the fuck is that?!"

Naruto Hinata and Haku quickly made their way toward training ground forty-four and sat on the grass waiting.

"Wonder where Anko-chan went" Hinata said quietly.

* * *

…

* * *

"Just do it you stupid bastard!" said the purple haired jounin.

"Fine, you crazy whore!" said a gruff voice with a dark laugh as the man took a kunai and repeatedly cut the woman on her stomach and chest, earning sadistic moans of pleasure to escape her lips.

"More, I want more pain … give it to me!" she commanded as she backhanded him. "Get the cuffs and rope and I'll show you how it's done you fucking pussy"

* * *

_**Back with Naruto, Hinata and Haku

* * *

  
**_

"Actually, I'd rather not know" Hinata decided as she lay back in her boyfriends chest.

"What do you think this part of the test will include?" asked Haku quietly.

"My guess is as good as yours but it will have elements of combat and information gathering that much we do know" Naruto replied as he looked from Hinata's lavender pearls to Haku's chocolate brown ones.

Naruto then smirked "So Haku … you and Ino going to-"

"Shut up" Haku replied with a blush.

"So you noticed her drooling over you then?" Hinata smirked slightly.

"Was a little hard to miss … she's pretty and all … but is she interested in me, or my bloodline?" Haku said quietly.

"That's true … most of Sasuke-temes fan girls are only interested in his name or bloodline" Naruto said quietly.

"Well Haku-kun … I'd find a woman who is perfectly matched for you and will love you for you" Hinata said with a smile.

"Are we all packed and ready to enter the forest?" Naruto asked as he unsealed Hinata's katana from a storage scroll and handed it to her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said as she strapped the katana to the back of her waist horizontally and kissed him on the cheek.

"So those are the legendary katana's of red death … they are beautiful" Haku commented with a smile "Zabuza-sama said he would meet me here before the second test started … he says he has a gift for me" Haku said with a slight smile of excitement.

Naruto smiled but it son disappeared when Sasuke and his team showed up. Sasuke walked right passed them and they sat under the shade of a tree.

"I hope we don't run into him in that forest … he can be such a pain" Haku said as he looked at said Uchiha.

"Yeah, he has problems … I don't like him, he's selfish and no doubt his team mates will pay for it with their lives" Hinata said quietly, Naruto just kept quiet as he sighed and pulled out a little orange book. Hinata eyed him as if he were insane.

"Please tell that isn't what I think it is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly, as if hurt.

"Unfortunately yes … purvey sage says if I want him to train me anymore I have to at least read the first volume of his novels … to be honest Hinata, I actually misjudged his work its more romance than porn … in fact I haven't even come across a lemon yet" Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow.

"A lemon?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's the code name for a sex scene in a story or something with sexual content …" Naruto explained as he found Hinata sit down next to him and start reading with him. They sat like that until they turned the next page and both of them turned a brand new shade of red. Naruto slammed the book closed and stuffed it quickly into his utility pouch.

"I'm sure we can read it some other time …" Naruto suggested.

"Zabuza-sama reads Jariya-sama's novels" Haku said as he played around with a senbon, twirling it between his fingers's as he lay back on the grass without a care in the world.

"Didn't pin him to be a romantic" Naruto said with surprise.

"He can be … but very rarely" Haku said with a slight sigh.

* * *

_**Over with Sasuke

* * *

  
**_

"What is it that makes him so strong? He doesn't have a kekkei genkai … what is it?" Sasuke mumbled to himself in deep thought. "He acted like a complete fool in the Academy and still, his grades were higher than mine … what is it that drives him?"

"Well it's certainly not revenge … it's the need to protect … that is what drives him" Shino said from behind him.

"…The need to protect?" Sasuke asked quietly while looking at Shino.

"Yes, Naruto has found people he loves to be around, their his friends and Naruto would go so far as to call them family … and he wants to keep them safe … and he cant well do that if he is weak now can he … he is strong because he has something he feels is worth more than his life to protect" Shino said quietly, he turned to Sasuke and continued.

"you on the other hand feel as if you have to go at everything alone, you feel that if you get close to someone, someone will tear them away from you … but if you had someone special to protect, wouldn't you fight until you dying breath to see them safe?" Shino paused "what makes Naruto strong is his friends and family and his will to protect them at any cost, to kill if need be, so they wont have to, to suffer and die, so they may live, that is why he never gives up and never gives in to anyone" Shino finished.

"…you really think so?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Naruto from where he sat.

"Yes, you two are much more alike than you think … you both have a life goal and wont let anything stand in your way … but this is also where you differ from each other, Naruto will work with people and love people, because it gives him something to live for … you are motivated by revenge and it has clouded your vision to think that it must only be you … there is no shame in asking for help, or having friends … if you don't defeat your opponent the first time then get back up, train harder and fight harder than ever to win … but if you have nothing to live for after you exact your revenge … what will you do then ?"

Sasuke listened intently to what Shino was saying and he hated to admit that it made a hell of a lot of sense, he looked over towards Naruto and saw how happy he was in life and he wondered why he shouldn't be the same.

"Though I warn you, Naruto may be forgiving but Hinata-san can be just as sadistic as Anko-san" Shino warned.

* * *

_**Back with Naruto

* * *

  
**_

Naruto looked at Haku and decided to wind the boy up a little "…what you thinking about Haku? … Does it involve a blonde haired, green eyed girl?" Naruto asked with a smirk, unfortunately Haku ruined his fun.

"Yep" Haku said with a slight smile, without opening his eyes.

"…really?" Naruto asked, a little deflated by his fun being ruined so quickly.

It was then that Naruto noticed more and more teams were arriving every minute. He noticed that strange boy from the sand village, staring at him intently between himself and Sasuke.

"Hmmm the demon within him must whisper thoughts into his ear … he can't decide who he wants to rip apart first, me or Sasuke …" Naruto spoke quietly to himself.

There was a poof of smoke followed by a second poof of smoke, when it cleared it revealed a very excited looking Anko and behind her stood a very exhausted and sore looking Zabuza. Zabuza walked over to Haku and smiled through the bandages at his adoptive son.

"Haku … you remember all our training right?" Zabuza asked as he looked down at the brown eyed boy.

"Of course Zabuza-sama" Haku replied with a smile.

"Good, now I got you a gift …. Here, enjoy it, im sure you know what to do with it …" Zabuza said as he handed Haku what looked like the handle of a katana without a blade at all. Haku smiled at the handle as he looked it over then bowed to Zabuza.

"Thank you Zabuza-sama…" Haku said with joy.

"You're more than welcome ... son" Zabuza said before he disappeared in a wisp of mist.

Haku strapped the handle into the sash of his battle kimono and turned to Naruto and Hinata with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata smiled back as the stood up, waiting for Anko's announcement.

"Okay … behind me is training ground forty-four, nicknamed the forest of death … the second exam is a survival test … each tem will be given either a heaven or earth scroll, you need both scrolls to enter the tower in the middle of the forest … you have five days to complete this test, also there are other threats in the forest besides other teams, you cannot pass this portion of the test if a team member dies" Anko announced loud and clearly as she stared at each genin closely.

"this test is a free for all … for those of you who do not know what I mean … this test has no rules except for one, DO NOT OPEN EITHER FUCKING SCROLL UNTILL YOU REACH THE TOWER! … kill, thieve or incapacitate to get the scrolls, we don't care which you choose … just don't open the scrolls" she said firmly.

"Also I want you to sign these papers that release me from responsibility if you die during the test" the purple haired jounin finished with a grin as she passed them out.

Once everyone had signed the paper's they handed them in and went behind the screen to retrieve their scroll and then made their way to the teams designated entry gate.

Naruto stood with Hinata on his right and Haku on his left "This test is going to be a bit of a challenge"

* * *

_**OKAY IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!**_

**Okay I have a request to make for an experienced writer who does regular updates and doesn't abandon their stories. I want someone to write a Naruto exile story with Naru-Hina being the main pairing … there aren't many of these stories and there are so many ways you can twist and turn them into epicness …but seriously someone worthy should write one.  
**

**And once more I'd like to point out that if anyone belittles me for having bad spelling, after I explained myself above this chapter, I don't want your reviews telling me to use spell check, I use it to the best of my abilities, just read and enjoy the fucking story!**

**KRIS-SAN IS A GOOD BOY D**


End file.
